Fate
by Tanya4
Summary: She was lonely and vulnerable, then he came and took her life by storm...
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 Meeting With Alistair Crane  
  
"What too you so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry Grandfather I was studying for."  
  
"Do you think I'm an idiot Foxworth?"  
  
He cringed. He hated that name.  
  
"You think I don't know that you've been kicked out of school again? Do you really think I'm clueless?"  
  
"I'm sure you didn't ask me here to lecture me."  
  
"You'll speak when I ask you. You are going back to Harmony. Tonight."  
  
He hated Harmony.  
  
"No, I won't go there. There is nothing for me there."  
  
Alistair Crane banged his fist on the table and Fox jumped.  
  
"I said you are going to Harmony. I have a job for you."  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"You father's wife."  
  
The door opened and Alistair's secretary came in.  
  
"I am so sorry to disturb your meeting Mr. Crane, but your son is insisting on speaking to you. He is on line 1."  
  
She left the office as Alistair was putting Julian on speaker phone.  
  
"It better be good Julian."  
  
"Father, she is driving me insane. I have to get rid of her."  
  
"Who are you talking about, Julian."  
  
"Teresa, who else?"  
  
"What has she done this time?"  
  
"She is giving millions to different charities."  
  
"Let her."  
  
"Let her? Father, I said millions, not pennies."  
  
"It's good publicity Julian. You can learn something from her."  
  
"But Father."  
  
"Good bye Julian."  
  
He hung before his son could put a word in. He turned his attention back to his grandson.  
  
"The job I had for you is Teresa."  
  
"Julian's wife?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to bed her."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you."  
  
"Don't play dumb, Foxworth. You heard what I said."  
  
"I don't even know her."  
  
"Don't give me that, you have slept with women you spoke to for 30 seconds." Fox looked at his grandfather.  
  
"Do you have cameras and spies everywhere?"  
  
"You will do as I say. It is time that you prove your worth to this family. Your inheritance is on the line."  
  
Fox looked at him in total disbelief. Alistair threw a file in his direction.  
  
"The jet is leaving for Harmony is 30 minutes. I would get ready to go if I were you."  
  
Fox got up, picked up the file from the desk and left.  
  
He was looking out the window. He could see the clouds under the plane. Why did his grandfather want him to sleep with Teresa? But then he thought, Alistair is the most devious person I have ever known. He picked up the file and opened it. There was a picture of Teresa inside it. She was smiling innocently. She was certainly beautiful and she seemed to be full of life and naive. He couldn't help but see the vulnerability in her eyes. The poor thing had no idea what was in store for her. The more he thought about it, the more he felt comfortable with his grandfather's plan.  
  
"This could should be a lot of fun." 


	2. First Encounter

CHAPTER 2 First Encounter  
  
"Welcome home Fox."  
  
He looked at the mansion as the car pulled in the alley. He hadn't been there in over 10 years.  
  
"Everything looks the same as usual."  
  
He got off the car and took his luggage to the front door. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.  
  
"They key still works at least."  
  
He went in and a maid came up to him.  
  
"Take my luggage up to my room."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Fox Crane and take my luggage to my room."  
  
"Your room is currently taken by Mrs. Crane."  
  
"I said take the luggage up to my room."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
She picked up the suitcases and was arrived at the stairs.  
  
"I don't want anyone to know that I am back. You're job will be on the line if you as much breathe a word to anyone."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
He looked around him. Really, nothing had changed. Everything was as he remembered it. He wandered around the mansion. Everyone it seemed was sleeping. He stood under the solarium door. This was his favorite room in the entire house. He looked around, and he saw a woman, dressed in a silky night gown sitting down on one of the couches. Her back was resting on the its arm, her legs pulled close to her. A child asleep on her stomach. She was stroking his back and humming a lullaby with her eyes closed. He started at her for a long time. She got up and went to the window and stared at the sky.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first start I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."  
  
She closed her eyes for a few minutes, then opened them again.  
  
"What might a beautiful lady such as you wish on this starry night?"  
  
She jumped and took a few steps back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Who-who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
He extended his hand. She looked at him puzzled. He lowered his hand.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Teresa.my name is Teresa. Did you say your last name was Crane?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Ivy and Julian's son. And you lovely Teresa are?"  
  
"I'm Julian's wife."  
  
"That would make you my step mother, then."  
  
"Yes, I guess it would."  
  
"My friends are going to have a field day with this one, my stop mother is younger than the Crane heir. Only in this God forsaken family would this happen."  
  
She was looking at him. What a strange fellow she was thinking.  
  
"I would stay and chat some more, but I have to put my son down for the night."  
  
"He does kind of look like me, doesn't he?"  
  
For the first time, she smiled at him.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to the nursery?"  
  
"We still have that?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I never heard of you, I knew Julian and Ivy had another son, but I." "They aren't exactly parent material if you know what I mean. You seem to be a devoted mother, your son is lucky."  
  
"There isn't anything in the world that I wouldn't do for him."  
  
They were inside the nursery and she was tucking the little boy in, she then leaned and kissed him on his hair.  
  
"Sweet dreams darling."  
  
He looked at her and wondered what Alistair's plan was really about.  
  
"I wish I could sit and chat, but I'm really tired."  
  
"So am I. Flying from Europe isn't exactly a vacation."  
  
They walked in the same hallway and headed to the same room. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
"But this is my room."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"But yes it is. I've been living in this room for almost a year."  
  
She felt bad.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"The adjoining room is empty if you want to take it."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He picked up his things and went into the other room.  
  
"That Teresa is going to be hard to crack. I'm going to have to turn it up a notch." 


	3. Breakfast At Crane

CHAPTER 3 Breakfast at Crane  
  
She got up and could hear the shower in their common bathroom. She knocked at the door and heard the water turn off.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Teresa."  
  
"I'll be out in a sec."  
  
The door opened and she looked at him. The only thing he was wearing was a towel. She blushed and he noticed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"No, not at all.I-I."  
  
"Did you have breakfast yet?"  
  
"No, it's going to be served in about 20 minutes."  
  
"I should probably let Mother and Father know that I'm here."  
  
He stopped and grinned broadly.  
  
"On second thoughts, what do you say if we made this an eventful morning, with me just showing up at the table?"  
  
She laughed and so did he.  
  
"I think you and I will get along just fine, Nicholas."  
  
"No one ever calls me Nicholas."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What should I."  
  
"Fox will do."  
  
"Alright then. I have to take a shower. I'll see you at breakfast." She stood under the shower and let the warm water run over her body. Fox seemed to be a nice man.  
  
"I don't know him that well, but he seems to hate Ivy and Julian as much as I do."  
  
She went back to her bedroom and got dressed. She proceeded to go downstairs when she heard someone walk behind her.  
  
"Fox, I thought you'd already be downstairs."  
  
"I was taking my time. So tell me Teresa, who is at the breakfast table usually?"  
  
"There are your parents, Rebecca Hotchkiss, Ethan and Gwen."  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Yeah, Julian and her sleep together."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"I really don't care. As long as she gives him what he wants.besides, it's not like I'll ever let Julian touch me again."  
  
He looked at her. He certainly had a lot to learn about her. He had the feeling that the file his grandfather gave him was incomplete.  
  
She went in the living room first. Breakfast was already served. Everyone looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"I wouldn't say anything if I were you Rebecca."  
  
"Decided to sleep in this morning?"  
  
"What do you care, Ivy?"  
  
She looked behind her, Fox wasn't following her. She went back to the hallway.  
  
"Fox, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly fine. I haven't seen them in years."  
  
"Were they sour and mean when you last visited with them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well then, I don't think they really changed that much."  
  
To his surprise, she took his hand and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"There's no time like the present."  
  
They walked in together. Once again everyone looked up and this time they were all startled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was expecting a hello, how are you son. But I guess that's too much to ask of you Mother."  
  
"Last time you were in Harmony, it's because you got yourself in trouble."  
  
"Maybe I missed you and Father, maybe I wanted to be around my family.if in fact we can call this a family."  
  
Fox pulled a chair for Teresa and then sat down beside her. Ivy couldn't help notice that how Teresa and her son had come in hand in hand. And she wasn't the only one who had seen that. Ethan was tapping his fingers on the table uncontrollably.  
  
"Fox, why don't you tell us the real reason you are here."  
  
"If you must know, Ethan.I am here because I'm not the perfect man that you are, or golden child or the crowned prince, or.."  
  
"Cut it out Fox. This is a perfectly reasonable question. I want the truth."  
  
"Well Father, I am here because I got kicked out of Cambridge because the Dean happened to find me in his office with his daughter. That Elizabeth is a very naughty girl. Then there was Oxford, they said that I wasn't Oxford material because I cut class all the time. Oh yeah, Paris.La Sorbonne didn't really want to have me there because of my reputation. So I decided to go to Monaco and I lost all my money, including my Rolex at a poker game. So I decided that I should come to Harmony and make your lives miserable."  
  
"Really, Fox. I cannot believe you. You been have thrown out of more Ivy league schools than I can count. What are you going to do with your future?"  
  
"I am a Crane Mother."  
  
"Your grandfather will not let you anywhere near Crane Industries."  
  
"For your information, Grandfather is the one who suggested that I go back to Harmony."  
  
He turned to Teresa who had been silent during the pleasant conversation he had with his parents.  
  
"Do you have any plans today, pretty lady."  
  
"One thing I can assure you is she is no lady, Fox."  
  
"I'm sure she is more of a lady then you ever were Rebecca."  
  
"Pookie, are you going to let him talk to me that way?"  
  
"Rebecca, please not right now..I think I'll have an early start on the brandy today." "So Fox, Teresa is occupying your room. Where did you sleep last night?"  
  
Fox looked at his brother and a smile came across his face.  
  
"I don't know why you would care, but if you must know I was in the adjoining room with the common bathroom, you know the one next to Teresa's."  
  
"I was thinking that Gwen and I could move to that room since it's much bigger than the one we have right now."  
  
"There is a reason I left the room I had next to yours, Ethan. I couldn't stand hearing you and Gwen going at it."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa. He really had no clue what was going on.  
  
"So, Teresa.I asked you a question before we were so rudely interrupted."  
  
"Actually, I have nothing specific. Why?"  
  
"I haven't been in Nowhere USA in about 10 years now. Would you like to give me a tour?"  
  
"I don't think it has changed that much, but sure we can do that."  
  
He got up and pulled her chair. He gave her his arm and she took it.  
  
"Teresa, wait I would like to speak to you in private."  
  
"About what, Ethan?"  
  
"I said in private."  
  
He led her to the library.  
  
"You have to stay away from him."  
  
"I've always done what I wanted and."  
  
"And look where that has gotten you."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You should know that Fox is bad news."  
  
"And you would know because you spend so much time with him?"  
  
"No, he has a reputation and I grew up with him."  
  
"Maybe he acts out because you mother doesn't give him any attention. She hasn't seen him in years and the first thing she asks him is why he is back? No kiss, no hug, no 'I'm happy to see you'."  
  
"Why are you defending him? You barely know him."  
  
"He seems to be a good guy. Besides, he could use a friend while he is here."  
  
"Teresa, no."  
  
"What do you care anyway Ethan. We are not a part of each others' lives anymore. So please, stop trying to control my life."  
  
She left the library and found Fox waiting for her near the front door.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, shall we go?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
What a beautiful day it was. And Teresa intrigued him. Ethan watched them leave. She couldn't move on this quickly, he wouldn't let her. 


	4. A Walk to Remember

CHAPTER 4 A Walk to Remember  
  
"I need to sit."  
  
"Why? I haven't shown you half of Harmony yet."  
  
"When did this village grow into a town?"  
  
"I don't know, but 10 years away is a long time."  
  
She sat beside him.  
  
"10 years away from my family is not long enough."  
  
"What happened to you? I mean I know it's none of my business, but you seem to be bitter about it."  
  
"Ivy and Julian are a poor excuse for parents. They are cold and unfeeling. As far as I know, Mother has only one child and it's Ethan. The rest of us don't really matter. Then there's Father who is too busy sleeping with the maids and now Rebecca of all people. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a Crane. I wish I grew up in a normal environment."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me. At least I was never taken advantage of the way you have. What horrible things did they do to you, Teresa?"  
  
She looked down and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"It's not something I enjoy talking about."  
  
"My family is not something I enjoy talking about either."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I thought the treatment they gave you was for non-Cranes."  
  
"I might as well not be."  
  
"I was wondering, I have a function tomorrow would you like to escort me?"  
  
"Only if you tell me what happened to you."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We have all day."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. For the first time, she noticed his features. Deep brown eyes and blond hair, full and luscious lips.  
  
'Wait a minute Teresa, get your mind out of the gutter.'  
  
"To make a long story short, I was going to marry Ethan then the tabloid story came out. I went to Bermuda to convince Julian to take him back into the family, but he got me drunk, we got married and slept together. I woke and I was Mrs Julian Crane pregnant with a son."  
  
"A drunken wedding? Can't say I'm surprised with Father. How do you feel about Ethan been married to Gwen?"  
  
"Can't say I like it, but I'm trying to let go. It gets easier every day. I think he is having a harder time of it."  
  
"How so?" "Whenever we're alone, he hints that he still loves me. This morning when he asked to speak to me, he acted more like a jealous boyfriend than a friend."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"He told me to stay away from you, that you were bad news."  
  
"Maybe he's right, maybe you should stay away from me."  
  
"I think he's wrong. I think there is more to Fox Crane than you're letting on."  
  
"Let's get back."  
  
They got up and started walking slowly. Could this be his lucky day? Not only do I get to befriend and sleep with her, but I will also snatch away something really important from Ethan. He smiled at himself. 'I can't wait to put the knife right through Ethan's heart.' 


	5. A Crane Function

CHAPTER 5 A Crane Function  
  
She was sitting on the bed, playing with her son when she heard knocking.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Mrs Crane, I'm here to take the baby to the nursery."  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis. Keep an eye on him and me if there's anything."  
  
The maid nodded and left. Teresa went inside her closet.  
  
"Where are those damn shoes."  
  
She heard her bedroom door open.  
  
"Phyllis, have you seen my strappy baby blue sandals? You know, the ones that go with the dress I'm wearing?"  
  
"Are you talking about these?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I knocked and you didn't answer, so I came in. You were supposed to be downstairs 10 minutes ago." "I'm sorry, I was playing with little Ethan and I didn't see the time."  
  
She took the sandals from him.  
  
"Where did you find them?"  
  
"Beside the bed."  
  
He looked at her. She was wearing the most exquisite baby blue dress strapped around her neck. Her beautiful neck. She got up and walked back to her closet. She took his breath away. Her back was completely bare, except for a very thin strap that went across.  
  
"Fox, your mouth is open."  
  
"Hmmm, what?"  
  
"You're starring."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You are a vision, Teresa. Truly."  
  
She blushed at his complement. She went to him and arranged his collar.  
  
"Thank you, we should go so we can get back."  
  
The got inside the limousine and sat across from each other. He was looking at her while she was starring out the window.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Teresa?"  
  
"I'm thinking that I want the one thing that has eluded me."  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"No. Happiness."  
  
"I guess you and I have a lot more in common that I thought."  
  
"Are you looking for happiness?"  
  
"Who isn't, Teresa?"  
  
"You're right, who isn't?"  
  
He meant it. He hadn't known Teresa that long, but he felt a deep connection to her.  
  
The car pulled at the Country Club and one of the valets opened the door. Fox came out of the car then he gave his hand to Teresa who took it. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
They walked inside and Julian came to them.  
  
"About time you made it. Fox, I'll take it from here."  
  
"No, Julian. I'm here with Fox."  
  
"You want people to start gossiping?"  
  
"Everyone is already gossiping, Julian. Everyone knows about Bermuda. The world knows that you are sleeping with Rebecca and God knows how many other women. We are way past gossip Julian."  
  
"Keep your voice down woman."  
  
He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me Julian. Oh, I see a woman who's breasts are practically popping out of her dress. Why don't you run along and see her like the dog you are?"  
  
"This isn't over Teresa, you will pay for this."  
  
"I've already paid Julian."  
  
She turned her heels and went outside. She sat down in the grass, behind a tree.  
  
"Is it always like this?"  
  
She had a bitter laugh.  
  
"I think it's always been like this."  
  
"Why do you let him? I mean, why don't you just divorce him and be done with it?"  
  
"I am doing this for my son, but I don't know how much of this I can take."  
  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He took her in his arms.  
  
"Don't let them do this to you, Teresa. You have a wonderful spirit, don't let them destroy it." "All I did was try to repair my mistakes. I was never after the Crane fortune. I didn't care that Ethan wasn't the heir. All I wanted was him. They destroyed my life, Ethan, Gwen, Julian, Rebecca, Ivy. Every single one of them."  
  
"Let's go back to the mansion. I don't think it will do you any good to stay here. For what it's worth, I think Ethan is an idiot for ever letting you go." 


	6. Mr and Mrs Winthrop's Bedroom

CHAPTER 6 Mr and Mrs Winthrop's Bedroom  
  
"Darling, are you coming to bed?"  
  
He didn't answer her question. He was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Ethan, I asked a question."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"What were you think about?"  
  
"I don't know I have a lot of my mind right now."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, for one there's work."  
  
"That's not what you were thinking about, Ethan. When you have that far away look, it's because you're thinking of Teresa."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more about Fox's motives for hanging around with her."  
  
"Did it occur to you that he might like her?"  
  
"I don't know. Fox is Fox, as far as I know he hasn't changed."  
  
"But Ethan, he has been here for months now and he hasn't done anything to her. If anything, I think that he is developing feelings for her."  
  
"No, Fox is incapable of loving anyone but himself and Teresa is confused. She doesn't know what she wants."  
  
"Why would you say that? Ethan, she is finally moving on with her life. Why won't you let her?"  
  
He looked at his wife. "Ethan, you committed to me and our unborn child. You made your choice and this is not the time to have regrets."  
  
"What makes think that I have regrets?"  
  
"I know that you were going to ask Teresa to marry you before you found out I was pregnant. I think that it's enough for me to know that I don't have all of your heart. I also know that you may never be entirely mine."  
  
"Why do you speak like this when you know that you're the one I'm married to?"  
  
"Ethan, I know that you will never be over Teresa. It doesn't make me angry, but I feel sad about it."  
  
"I just think that Fox is wrong for her."  
  
"I don't think he is. They click together, they share something special. Frankly, I am just glad that she is off our backs for good."  
  
"She hasn't done anything to come between us since we got married."  
  
"I know that, but I couldn't trust her. Now I feel much better knowing that Fox is taking up all her time."  
  
"I still think that they are wrong for each other."  
  
"Who is right for her then? You?"  
  
"No, I never said that."  
  
"Ethan, if it was up to you Teresa would be in some convent right now. I never thought I'd tell you this, but leave her be. I think she deserves a little peace of mind."  
  
"Since when are you such a big fan of hers anyway."  
  
"I'm not a fan, I just think that maybe she deserves a break."  
  
He went to bed and laid next to his wife.  
  
"Good night."  
  
To her surprise, he turned his back to her.  
  
"Ethan, maybe we should consider moving out of the mansion."  
  
"No, Gwen. We are not going anywhere. End of discussion." She looked at him exasperated. For once, she didn't have to worry about Teresa taking him away from her. This is time. Ethan was the one putting up the wall around him.  
  
"This is so unfair. When do I get my turn to be happy?"  
  
She fell asleep thinking that her marriage was already falling apart and before the birth of their child. 


	7. Conversation with Grandfather

CHAPTER 7 Conversation With Grandfather  
  
"I didn't call to speak to you Julian."  
  
"Who else would you want to speak to, Father?"  
  
"Foxworth, I have business with my grandson."  
  
"What is it Grandfather?"  
  
"Julian get out of the library."  
  
"But, Father."  
  
"I said get out. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."  
  
Julian looked at his son puzzled.  
  
"Julian, what the Hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm leaving, Father."  
  
"Put that bottle of brandy down. You already have a hard time thinking clearly when you're sober."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
He left the library. Alistair waited.  
  
"Fox, I believe I asked you to go to Harmony for a reason."  
  
"Yes, Grandfather."  
  
"Well."  
  
"If I knew why you wanted me to sleep with her, it would be much easier."  
  
"You don't have to ask yourselves questions, Fox. Just do as I say."  
  
"I'm not some gigolo, you know."  
  
Alistair started laughing.  
  
"That was a good one, Fox."  
  
"Seriously, Grandfather.Teresa isn't exactly the kind of person who throws herself at men."  
  
"You mean the floozies you hang out with?"  
  
Fox looked at the ceiling in exasperation, he sighed.  
  
"Don't take that attitude with me, Foxworth."  
  
"Grandfather, she is a nice girl."  
  
"I already know that, Fox."  
  
"Then why do you want me to sleep with her?"  
  
"I will not justify myself to you. Just do as I said. You have been in Harmony for months."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I like her Grandfather and I feel bad that I will hurt her."  
  
"My, my, are you growing a conscience?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It's not the time for that. Remember what's at stake for you, Fox."  
  
"Grandfather, she is the only person who gives a damn about me."  
  
"I don't care about that. I will disown you, Fox."  
  
"You can disown me, but as it stands, I am the last Crane heir. I know for a fact that my sisters will not receive a penny and I also know that Teresa's son will not be coming into any money until he turns 21. You are not immortal Grandfather and Father, well having 3 wives is taking its toll on him."  
  
"Not only are you growing a conscience, but you're also growing a spine. Drop the act and do as I say."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" "Then disowning you won't be the worst thing to happen to you. That word also means no Crane privileges, no home, no money. You'll nothing short of a common homeless person. I would like to see how you deal with that one. So Foxworth, what is going to be?"  
  
Fox didn't answer him back. He was contemplating his glass of scotch.  
  
"I thought so. And stop with the alcohol, I don't want to have another mumbling idiot at Crane Industries. I built an empire, and I'll be damned if I let you and your father destroy it." He hung up the phone.  
  
"You're already damned Grandfather. You will burn in Hell for all the horrible things that you've done."  
  
He finished his drink and pored another one.  
  
"What am I going to do about Teresa? She trusts and I'm about to break that trust. I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eye again."  
  
He sipped his scotch slowly.  
  
"The only true friend that I have, the only woman I've had these kind of feelings for and I'm about to do something that will make me lose her. Really Grandfather, damn you to Hell." 


	8. Accident

CHAPTER 8 Accident  
  
"I'm going out for a drive, want to join me?"  
  
"Not today, Fox. I promised mama that I would have dinner with the family."  
  
"That's too bad. Does that mean that I'll be having dinner without you tonight?"  
  
"But you'll still have Julian, Ivy, Rebecca, Ethan and Gwen."  
  
"I think I'll stop for pizza somewhere."  
  
"Why don't you join me at mama's. You can have dinner with the Lopez- Fitzgerald clan."  
  
"No, another time. But thanks."  
  
As soon as he said that, he wished he could have said yes.  
  
"Then I'll see you later."  
  
He walked out of the room and she called him back.  
  
"Fox, wait just a second."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. He looked at he startled.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt like it, I guess."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her just as she had done. She looked at him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I felt like it."  
  
They both laughed. He took her in his arms and hugged her. She put her arms around him. Her scent was intoxicating.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing brother. I was just leaving."  
  
He exited the room, leaving Ethan behind with Teresa. He wanted to stay, but he preferred that Teresa took care of it. He would know if she was truly over Ethan.  
  
"What is it Ethan?"  
  
"I was just coming by to say hi. I haven't seen you in days."  
  
"Well, you know me. I've been here and there."  
  
"Are you avoiding me?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just over what I used to do. Pretending to bump into you when I knew where you would be."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"I'm letting go. I've let you go."  
  
"And Fox is your solution?"  
  
"He is a really good friend. I won't deny that I don't feel something for him, because I do."  
  
"Teresa, stay clear of him. He is bad news."  
  
"No he isn't. He is a really nice guy. Maybe you should spend some time with him. You'll see."  
  
"My brother and I hate each other."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"But yes, I do."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Then you're not the man I thought you were. How can you say such a thing?"  
  
"But it's the truth."  
  
"Is that why you don't want me anywhere near him?"  
  
He looked at her. He had never seen her look at him that way, with contempt.  
  
"Yes, it is. And I don't think he's good enough for you."  
  
"Who are you to say something like that?"  
  
"Someone who cares about you."  
  
"More like someone who doesn't want me to move on. If you'll excuse me, my family is expecting me."  
  
*************************  
  
He was driving into the night, lost in his thoughts. She is really over Ethan. He knew that she had loved to the point where she was willing to sacrifice her life twice for him. She told him that she wasn't a foolish girl anymore and he had laughed. He remember her getting upset and saying that she had buried the past the day Ethan married Gwen. He didn't want to believe her, he thought it was impossible. But after the conversation he had heard a few hours ago, he didn't doubt her anymore.  
  
"Did she really say that she had feelings for me?"  
  
No, no one really cared about Fox. Those who cared about him cared because of his last name. How many women had come to him because his last name was Crane. He didn't have enough fingers and toes to count them. But Teresa, she was different. She didn't care about any of that. When she loved, she loved with her whole heart. He wished her feelings for him would develop into something more. Is that even possible?  
  
He thought about what his grandfather wanted him to do.  
  
"I will do this only because I want to, not because he wants me to. And he will not know about it. I won't let him ruin this for me. He can't ruin this for me."  
  
He heard an explosion. It was his tire. He lost control of the car.  
  
*************************  
  
"How are things at the mansion, sis?"  
  
"Everything is the same. Ivy and Rebecca are their usual menopausal selves. Julian is still a drunk. Ethan doesn't want me to hang out with Fox."  
  
"I agree with him mija."  
  
"But mama, he is a really nice person."  
  
They all sat around the table.  
  
"You forget that I helped raise Fox."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Him, Ethan and their sisters. I was always around them and out of all of them he is the one who gave me the hardest time."  
  
"You can't judge him too harshly. How old was he when Julian and Ivy sent him to boarding school? 10 years old at the most?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't shed a tear, you know. I know that he has been hurt by his parents, but it's no reason for him to act the way he does."  
  
"I like him."  
  
"Teresa, be careful. He is a Crane."  
  
"Luis, do we have to discuss this again? For the thousandth time, Sheridan is also a Crane."  
  
"And for the thousandth time, she is different."  
  
"And so is Fox."  
  
"You don't have feelings for him, do you?"  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"Teresa, you are married to his father."  
  
"Mama, I am thinking about divorcing Julian."  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been spending so much time with Fox. Things are so much simpler. I want to go back to that, maybe try to recapture my dreams."  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"No, mama. I wanted to be a designer, I wanted to find happiness. I want to get married and have more children. You know, normal stuff."  
  
"Nothing is normal with you Teresita."  
  
They were sitting in the living room when Luis' cell phone rang.  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald. Is it serious? Yes, I'll let them know."  
  
"What is it Luis?"  
  
"Sam Bennett. There was an accident."  
  
He looked at his sister.  
  
"What is it someone I know?"  
  
"Yes, it's Fox."  
  
She panicked.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"He is at the hospital."  
  
"I have to go see him. Mama, can I leave little Ethan here for the night?"  
  
"Sure mija."  
  
She ran out of the door and jumped in her car.  
  
**************************  
  
She ran inside the hospital. He has to be alright.  
  
"Dr Russell."  
  
"Teresa, what brings you here?" "Luis told me that Fox had a car accident. Is he here?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"How-how is he doing?"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself? He is right across the hall."  
  
"Thank you Dr Russell."  
  
She walked to the cubicle and pushed the curtain open. He looked up.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Well, you know my tire blew. Happens everyday. Broke my arm, slight concussion. Still alive. How did you know?"  
  
"Luis received a call. He told me that he was going to call your family."  
  
"Teresa, how many times did I tell you that they didn't care about me? They told Luis that they weren't coming. I'm alone in this world."  
  
"No, you're not. You have me."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I care."  
  
"That's what makes you human and different from them."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Fox."  
  
"I'm not. At least I know who really cares about me."  
  
She went to him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I care about you a lot..very much.."  
  
He didn't let her finish her sentence. He was already kissing her.  
  
She pulled away and caressed his face gently, then pressed her lips gently on the bruise he had on his cheek.  
  
"Let's go home, you need your rest."  
  
She took his hand and he followed her. 


	9. Sunrise

CHAPTER 8 Sunrise  
  
They were all eating silently.  
  
"So my cast was removed this morning."  
  
He looked at hi family exasperated.  
  
"I know that no one cares, but at least show a little interest."  
  
Still no word.  
  
He threw his fork in his plate and got up.  
  
"Fox, don't do this."  
  
"Why not Teresa? It has always been like this. Nothing will ever change."  
  
He stormed out of the mansion. She went to the window and watched him walk. She turned to everyone else. They were all eating quietly still.  
  
"How could you be so oblivious to your own son. You don't deserve him."  
  
She went up to her room and called a maid.  
  
"You called, Mrs Crane?"  
  
"Yes, Phyllis. I'm going to put little Ethan to bed. Could you check on him."  
  
"And call you if there's anything. Yes, Mrs Crane. I'll do that."  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis."  
  
She picked up her son and took him to the nursery. She tucked him in and kissed him in his hair.  
  
"Good night baby."  
  
She went back to her room, got changed and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's none of your concern, Ethan."  
  
"Ethan, leave her alone." Teresa looked at both of them and left the mansion. She walked around the estate for a while before she finally saw him. He was sitting down under the weeping willow. He was staring at the lake.  
  
"I thought you may want this."  
  
He looked at her as she was handing him a jacket. He took it from her and put it on.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you okay, Fox?"  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"They had no right to be like that."  
  
"I stopped caring. I was hoping that maybe they would be decent enough to worry about me, even if it's for 5 seconds."  
  
She sat beside him and took his hand into hers.  
  
"This is a nice place."  
  
"Yeah, this is the place I always came to when I was upset about something or when I wanted to hide from the rest of the world. Things haven't changed that much."  
  
"I come here myself from time to time. This tree is so big that you can barely see a person sitting under it."  
  
"This is why I love it so much. Your mother always knew that she would find me here. This was the first place she would look. I would climb up the tree to hide from her and let her call me."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
"Thank you Teresa."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For been the most amazing person I know."  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"There was something I wanted to talk to you about. I just didn't know how to approach it I guess."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened at the hospital the other day?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Alright, I'm listening."  
  
"I was out of line when I kissed you, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him disappointed.  
  
"But I wanted you to know something. I wanted to do it for a very long time. I just..."  
  
"I wanted you to do it. I just wasn't sure if you did it because you wanted to or because of your accident."  
  
"I care for you very much. I value our friendship above all, but I want us to be more than friends."  
  
The wind picked up and she shivered.  
  
"Come here."  
  
She got up, he took her hand. She sat between his legs and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Are you feeling warmer?"  
  
She nodded and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"This feels so right, Fox."  
  
He stroke her hair, then her back.  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
He lifted her chin and kissed her. He looked at her.  
  
"You are beautiful Teresa."  
  
"You're not bad yourself."  
  
He started laughing.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. I never got that one before."  
  
"I feel safe when I'm around you and safer when I'm in your arms." He thought back to the day he met his grandfather and the picture that he included in the file. He remembered the vulnerability he saw in her eyes. He didn't see it as much.  
  
"I trust you, Fox."  
  
He held her closer to him and kissed her hair. She had fallen asleep. He sat and held on to her until the sun started rising. He hadn't closed his eye all night, but he had never had a better night in his life. He held the woman he was falling in love with and there was no greater feeling in the world. That night all the bitterness and anger he felt were gone. She made it all disappear. 


	10. Week end at the Cabin

CHAPTER 9 Week end at the Cabin  
  
The sun was filtrating through the curtains. He stirred a little, then woke up.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa. Wake up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's morning, we are going to be late for breakfast."  
  
"Do we have to? No one will miss us."  
  
"But they might get suspicious."  
  
Her head was still on his chest, he was running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I was thinking, what do you say if we went to the Crane cabin and be together for the next 4 days."  
  
"I guess I could leave little Ethan with mama. This will really arouse suspicion."  
  
"Not necessarily. You can tell them that you want to get away from the mansion and want to be alone at the cabin and I'll tell them that I'm taking a drive to Boston and staying a few days."  
  
"Alright, I guess it's settled."  
  
"I have to jump in the shower. Care to join me?"  
  
"I would love to, but I don't think we'll get much showering done."  
  
He laughed and kissed her.  
  
"Last night was amazing."  
  
"Ditto." *************************  
  
He was getting dressed when he started thinking about why he had come back to Harmony in the first place. He had done what his grandfather wanted him to do. In fact he had done it over and over for the past 2 months. He had spoken to him many times with, every time making excuses as to why he hadn't bedded Teresa when he knew that it was a lie. His grandfather was persistent and Fox could not figure out the motivation behind it.  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't want him to know about this because I know that he is up to something where Teresa is concerned. I don't want her to find out because she might think I was using her when it's not true."  
  
He heard knocking.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Teresa stepped inside the room.  
  
"Are you ready for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, as ready as one will ever be if they had to sit at the same table as those snakes."  
  
She laughed and took his hand.  
  
"Wait, Teresa. I want to ask you something."  
  
She could feel that something wasn't right. She sat down beside him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What would you do if you kept something from someone you really cared about?"  
  
"I would tell them, Fox."  
  
"Even if you know that it would hurt them and that your relationship with them would never be the same?"  
  
"I learned the hard way that keeping secrets, lying will never get you anywhere with people you care about. I lied, manipulated and cheated. It has gotten me no where."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I was just wondering, that's all."  
  
"Since we are on this topic, I filed divorce paper. I will have Julian sign them when we come back from the cabin."  
  
He looked at her with complete disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I am tired of been treated like a pariah, of been called names in front of my son. I want to raise him in a normal environment. Then there's you. We have something very special, and I don't want this excuse for a marriage to destroy it."  
  
"I love you, Teresa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I love you. You don't have to return my feelings or anything but I thought you should know."  
  
"Is this what you were just talking about when you asked me that question."  
  
"Yes," he lied.  
  
She didn't say it back to him but then again, he didn't expect her to say it.  
  
"Let's go down for breakfast."  
  
They both got up and walked through the door.  
  
*************************  
  
"Thank you for gracing us with your presence."  
  
Ivy was looking at Fox and Teresa.  
  
"In this house, we serve breakfast at a certain hour."  
  
"Cut it out Ivy. This is my house, if I were you I would put a sock in it. Your wide behind could very well end up in the street."  
  
"You tramp, how dare you.."  
  
"Mother, please let's not resort to name calling."  
  
"Fox, you'll answer when I speak to you."  
  
"Julian, I'm leaving for the cabin to have a quiet week end. I'm taking little Ethan with me."  
  
He looked at her from behind his newspaper.  
  
"As if I could stop you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Julian, I knew you wouldn't object."  
  
"Why are you going there anyway?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Ethan, but I'm working on designs right now and I can't get anything one right now."  
  
"You mean your trampy designs?"  
  
"Rebecca, my designs are not half as trampy as the clothes you wear or those costumes you keep in you bedroom. Besides, stay out of my business."  
  
"Teresa, what do you say if you and I head to the Book Café and have something there instead. This atmosphere is unhealthy for people in their right minds."  
  
"Actually, let me get my luggage upstairs and little Ethan. I won't have to come back here. I'll just take go to the cabin from there."  
  
"I'll help you. By the way, Father I'm going to Boston."  
  
"Boston? Why? I need your help with something at Crane Industries."  
  
"I'm going to get away from you. I have no interest in working with you on anything."  
  
He walked out of the room.  
  
"Fox, get back here."  
  
"No, I'm going to Boston."  
  
"What was that all about? What is your son up to, Ivy?"  
  
"Why do you ask me that for? Who knows what goes through his head."  
  
"Maybe you should have taken care of him when he was a child. Oh wait, I remember now. He isn't Sam Bennett's son."  
  
"How dare you? I love my children."  
  
"Correction, Ivy. You love your child."  
  
He pointed at Ethan.  
  
"What about you Julian, if you had acted like a father.."  
  
"Shut up Ivy. I don't need to hear this from you."  
  
He picked up his newspaper and went to the library.  
  
*************************  
  
They took separate cars. Teresa went to her mother's to drop off her son then was on her way to the cabin. When she arrived, Fox's car was already there.  
  
"You're finally here. Let me help you."  
  
He took her bags from her hands.  
  
"Ready to have a great week end?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask, Nicholas?"  
  
He smiled. He felt so light that he could fly.  
  
"What are the plans?"  
  
"Did you bring your bathing suit?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"I already started the hot tub, and there's the lake and the pool, or we can stop by the bedroom first. Unless you want to work on your designs?"  
  
She pushed him.  
  
"You think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
"Well you do laugh at some of my jokes."  
  
"Only because I feel sorry for you. Have you noticed that no one else laughs?"  
  
He picked her up and walked to the pool.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"Truth hurts doesn't it?"  
  
"You will regret it if you don't apologize." "Oh, peelease, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"This."  
  
He dropped her in the pool, fully dressed. She resurfaced.  
  
"Nicholas Crane, this isn't funny. Do you have any idea how heavy a pair of denims is when it is soaked wet like this."  
  
She was struggling to get out of the pool.  
  
"No, I don't. Here let me help you out."  
  
She gave him her hand and pulled it. Next thing he knew, he was floating beside her.  
  
"You're right, these things are heavy."  
  
They both laughed as they got out of the pool. He made his way toward the cabin.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Inside."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why? I want to get changed."  
  
"Fox, who do you think will clean behind you. You are dripping."  
  
She was taking off her went shirt.  
  
"You might as well take off you clothes outside then."  
  
"You mean like you are doing now?"  
  
"You catch on quickly."  
  
"But see, that is a turn on for me to watch you do that."  
  
"But isn't it one of the reasons we're here?"  
  
He didn't answer. He was looking at her. She had nothing left on except for her underwear. She was gorgeous under the sun.  
  
"Fox, your mouth is open."  
  
"What?" "Your mouth is open."  
  
She walked passed him and he grabbed her by her arm. She turned around and looked him deep in his eyes. She could see how changed he was. He was real when he was around her.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said kiss me."  
  
He was staring at her.  
  
"Fox, do you still understand English?"  
  
He kissed her firmly. She opened her mouth slowly and let him explore her.  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
"Only when you've taken off your wet clothes."  
  
She was been very seductive.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Because I like it, Fox."  
  
He took off his wet clothes and went inside. She was wearing a robe. He looked at her disappointed.  
  
"What? I got cold."  
  
She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Doesn't mean I don't want you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. He then took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. She shivered. He was still wearing his boxers and the water dripping from them was so cold. It's not like he will be keeping them for long she thought to herself.  
  
He was kissing her on her neck and running his hands on her body.  
  
"You give me wings. Teresa."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
He took her lips in a kiss that made her fly. "I love you."  
  
"I want you."  
  
And he took her. *************************  
  
He came up to the cabin because he wanted to speak to her. He had taken the decision to divorce Gwen because he couldn't get Teresa out of his head. He pulled the car near the cabin and walked to the door. He couldn't believe the noises he was hearing. He went around the cabin and saw Fox's car.  
  
"No, this cannot be happening."  
  
He walked to the closest window and took a peak inside. Teresa and Fox were in bed together. They were making love.  
  
"No, he cannot have her."  
  
He went back to his car and drove off.  
  
*************************  
  
"I cannot believe how fast these 4 days have gone by."  
  
"Me neither. It's unfortunate that we ever have to go back to Harmony."  
  
"I know. I wish it didn't have to end, but.."  
  
He was looking at her. This week end had been amazing. He felt sad that they had to leave.  
  
"At least, the divorce papers should be ready."  
  
"I'' go first, then you will follow in an hour?"  
  
"Yes, that's the plan. I have to pick up little Ethan from mama's. I missed him so much."  
  
"I'm sure he missed you too."  
  
They kissed and he got into his car.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Drive safe."  
  
"You too, Teresa."  
  
She watched him until he disappeared.  
  
"I love you Fox," she whispered. 


	11. Revelations

CHAPTER 10 Revelations  
  
"Julian, I need to speak to you."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I was thinking about our marriage and.."  
  
"Really, so was I? And Father also wanted to discuss it with us. He will call in about an hour. He wants you to bring little Ethan with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Teresa, you should know by now that I never question Father's orders."  
  
"That what makes such a loser, Julian. I will do everything to keep my son from been like you."  
  
"Our son, Teresa. Our son."  
  
"Whatever, Julian."  
  
*************************  
  
She was in her room when she heard knocking.  
  
"It open."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to speak to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I wanted you to know that I made a mistake by marrying Gwen. I also wanted you that I had her sign divorce papers."  
  
"What? What does that have anything to do with me?" "I divorced her because I love you. I can't live like this, I want you by my side."  
  
"But I don't want you Ethan. I don't feel the same way about you."  
  
"Will you at least take some time to think about it?"  
  
"No, I don't need time to think about it. My decision is already taken. The answer will still be know tomorrow, in a month, in a year."  
  
"Teresa.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan but I have to go to the library."  
  
She picked up her son and left the room.  
  
"Teresa, you have no idea what's in store for you once Alistair and Julian are through with you. There's no way I want to miss this."  
  
*************************  
  
"She's here, Father."  
  
She looked around. Julian, Fox, Rebecca, Ivy were in the room. Ethan made his entrance in the library.  
  
"I assume everyone is here, Julian?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Can I say something first, Alistair?"  
  
"Of course, Teresa."  
  
"I want a divorce from Julian."  
  
Julian and Alistair both started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny. I am not kidding around."  
  
"You will not get a divorce Teresa."  
  
"Why not? I want out of this marriage."  
  
"Teresa, why do you think Fox came to Harmony?"  
  
"Because he got thrown out of school and didn't have any money left. You told him that he should come to Harmony." "Exactly."  
  
"Grandfather, let's not get into this."  
  
"Shut up, Foxworth."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well Teresa my dear, I ordered him to sleep with you. It took a while, but it finally happened."  
  
"Fox, is this true. No, don't answer that. I can see it all over your face."  
  
She looked at him with anger.  
  
"How could you do this? I trusted you."  
  
"It started out like this, Teresa. But I swear to you that..."  
  
"What? That you care about me? Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that."  
  
"Teresa, Julian will divorce you and you won't get a penny from the Crane fortune."  
  
"Fine, I don't care about the money. I never did."  
  
She turned around to leave the library.  
  
"Not so fast, Teresa. My son is not going anywhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that Ethan was staying here in the mansion. You leave, but he stays."  
  
"No, I am keeping my son with me."  
  
"Grandfather, do something about this."  
  
"No, Foxworth. The child is staying in the mansion. He is a Crane."  
  
"Grandfather, please."  
  
"Foxworth, the only reason I asked you to bed her was so I can put my hands on the child."  
  
"You never said anything about him."  
  
"I don't want him anywhere near her. I don't want another spineless Crane running around. I will not stand for my empire to be destroyed by incompetents. Little Ethan will be a Crane through and through." "Alistair, please!"  
  
"It's Mr Crane, Teresa. And no, he is staying."  
  
Fox had never felt so bad in his life. Teresa was crying, trying to hold on to her son. He went to her.  
  
"Teresa.."  
  
"Get away from me. You're sick."  
  
"I'm sorry. But you have to understand that I never wanted any of this to happen."  
  
"you cost me my son, Fox. I will never forgive you for this."  
  
Security guards took the child away from her.  
  
"I will fight you on this Alistair. I will take him back."  
  
"No, you'll never be able to. Do you seriously think that the judges will grant you custody? And Foxworth, your inheritance is no longer at stake. You have done well."  
  
Alistair hung up the phone. Teresa looked at Fox.  
  
"How could you? You sold me out and my son because of your inheritance? I can't believe I ever allowed myself to fall in love with you."  
  
She left the library running.  
  
"Teresa, wait.."  
  
"You are sick, Fox. I knew you would do something like that. I knew that you would pull the rug from under her feet."  
  
"Ethan, move out of my way."  
  
"No, leave her alone. She doesn't want you."  
  
"Ding don, the witch is dead! Now you can marry me Pooky and make me the new Mrs Julian Crane."  
  
*************************  
  
"I have to leave Harmony, I can't stay here. I can't."  
  
She was outside of the Crane Estate, waiting for a taxi. Rain was pouring over her. How could something like this happen? Why did I allow it to happen?  
  
The taxi pulled in front of her. She heard someone call her name. She turned around, it was Fox.  
  
"The airport and make it quick."  
  
She never wanted to see him again. Never.  
  
"I want to be as far away from Harmony as possible. Me and my baby before they decide to also take it away from me."  
  
She went to the airport counter.  
  
"It's for a flight out of the country. I need your first flight out."  
  
"Well we have Bermuda."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"This is the only flight out tonight."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
This should be far enough and no one would think she had the nerve to go back. 


	12. Meeting

CHAPTER 12 Meeting  
  
"What do you mean she vanished?"  
  
Fox was glaring at the man standing in front of him.  
  
"I paid you good money, you have to give me results."  
  
"But Mr. Crane, it's like she never existed. There is no trace of her. Her trail stops at the airport."  
  
Fox picked up a photograph from the desk.  
  
"Do you see this picture? I want this woman back."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane. I'll give it another try."  
  
"This is not good enough. You are a private investigator, you are supposed to be one of the best in this country."  
  
"Yes, sir. I will get back to you as soon as I find something."  
  
The man was standing in front Fox. "And what the Hell are you waiting for? Go, do your damn job."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that the longer she is gone, the harder it will be to find her."  
  
"What, do you expect me to pay you more? She has been gone for practically a year. I spent close to a million for you to find her. You are fired."  
  
"Fired?"  
  
"Yes, fired. Leave everything you found on this desk. I'll find her myself. Now, get out."  
  
"But Mr. Crane..."  
  
"I said get out."  
  
The man left the library leaving everything behind him. Fox picked up a picture of him and Teresa smiling at each other.  
  
"Where have you gone, Teresa?"  
  
"As far away as possible from you."  
  
"Go away, Ethan."  
  
"No, you think I'm scared of you like that poor man was?"  
  
"That poor man as you call him hasn't done anything to find her."  
  
"Fox, she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Let's face it, Fox. She's either dead or alive somewhere trying to built a life for herself. Can you blame her? After what you did to her."  
  
"I loved her, I love her. If it were up to me, Grandfather would never have found out about us."  
  
"It was a poorly kept secret, Fox."  
  
"What do you mean? We were discrete about it."  
  
"That's probably because you thought that no one would go up to the cabin?"  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"  
  
Fox was staring at Ethan.  
  
"You saw us together and you blew the whistle, didn't you?" "I..I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do. You went up to the cabin thinking that Teresa was alone and you found me there with her. You came back here and told Father and Grandfather. You did this to her."  
  
"I might have told everyone about your sordid little affair but you were her downfall."  
  
"No, I was going to give up my inheritance when we came back from the cabin. You see, Ethan..it wasn't as important as she was to me. I will find her and make her understand."  
  
Fox got up and left, leaving Ethan alone.  
  
"Not if I find her first. I divorced Gwen for a reason and I'm not about to let you find Teresa. Alistair is on my side. He threw roadblocks for the investigator, he'll do the same for you."  
  
**************************  
  
"Whitney, you have to help me."  
  
"Help you for what?"  
  
"I have the feeling that you know where Teresa was."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Whitney, please."  
  
"Fox, she doesn't want anyone to find her. She is trying to put her life back together."  
  
"Listen, I can't.."  
  
"Fox, it's her choice."  
  
"Whitney, please. The letter I received in the mail a few months ago was mailed from Harmony. You and I both know that she left town on that night, which means that someone must have mailed it for her. You are the only person she would trust with this. I know she told you."  
  
"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, because you betrayed her."  
  
"Don't you think I know. I want to make things right between us again. I want her to know that I never lied about my feelings for her, that I wasn't putting on an act."  
  
"Weren't you, Fox."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I really love her, and that letter I received from her..."  
  
He pulled out the paper from his pocket. "Read it Whitney and tell me that I should leave her alone."  
  
Whitney took the paper and started reading it.  
  
"I thought you were different, but I was wrong. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. I thought you cared, but you didn't. You said you loved me but you lied. Your lies and deceit cost me my son. I am sorry I was blind, I'm sorry I allowed myself to open my heart and love you. I'm sorry I let you in my life and I'm sorry I didn't listen to everyone when they told me you were bad news. You took my son away from me, but there is one thing you have given me and I will never let you take it back. Never."  
  
"What do you want me to say about this, Fox?"  
  
"Say that you'll help me."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Then tell me, what is this thing that I gave her and she won't allow me to take back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Whitney, you can't lie to a liar."  
  
He walked away. She watched him and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry, but I will not betray my friend." 


	13. The Weeping Willow

CHAPTER 13 The Weeping Willow  
  
"Foxworth, you haven't been to work in a long time. You may be a Crane, but it doesn't mean that you can slack off whenever you feel like it."  
  
"I'm not coming back to work."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said I wasn't going back to Crane Industries."  
  
"You are a Crane, you are acting as vice president, you cannot just leave."  
  
"You should have thought of that the night you pulled the rug off my feet."  
  
"You did that on your own, Foxworth."  
  
"No, you decided that you wanted her son to be taken away from her."  
  
"Foxworth, you decided that you wanted to be part of the plan."  
  
"You threatened me with my inheritance. You said that you were going to disown me..."  
  
"And you acted like a true Crane. You preferred your inheritance to the lovely Teresa."  
  
"You are a sick bastard."  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your grandfather?"  
  
"I don't care. Where is she Grandfather?"  
  
"What makes you think I know?"  
  
"I am certain that you have a very good idea of her whereabouts."  
  
"Even so, what would possess me to tell you?"  
  
"You are a worthless piece of...."  
  
"Foxworth, I would be careful if I were you. I am expecting to see you tomorrow at Crane Industries for the meeting."  
  
He hung up on him before he could hear the answer.  
  
"Fox, my boy, love is for fools. You are the Crane heir, I cannot afford to lose you to a woman, let alone a Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
*************************  
  
He was walking on the grounds and was lost in his thoughts. How did it go so wrong for him. He found Teresa and was happy. She genuinely cared about him, she gave him a reason to stay at the mansion and in Harmony, but now that she was gone.  
  
"Grandfather is right, I'm the one who did this. I drove her a way, I betrayed what we had."  
  
He sat under the willow. How many times did he and Teresa sit under it, staring at the stars, talking or just holding hands.  
  
"I miss you so much Teresa, please, let me find you and explain myself."  
  
He looked up at the stars and remembered the first night he met her.  
  
"Star light, star bright , first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Please, give me back my Teresa. I need her in my life, I want her in my life."  
  
He sat for a while thinking. "Teresa will not be joining me tonight either."  
  
He got up and walked back to the mansion.  
  
"I have nothing left in Harmony. Tomorrow, I will leave this town and go back to Europe. The only good thing this town brought me is gone." 


	14. Conversation

CHAPTER 14 Conversation  
  
"You didn't tell him, did you?"  
  
"Of course not Teresa. But you can't hide forever. I know he hurt you, but he needs to know."  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"Yes, he does. He has been looking for you since you left Harmony, he knows that I'm the one who mailed the letter to him."  
  
"And? Whitney, if he comes around again.please. I'm counting on you."  
  
"I don't think he will come see me again. He left Harmony."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because he said that you were the only one who gave him a reason to stay, but now that you're gone, he doesn't want to stay anymore."  
  
"How long has he been gone?"  
  
"For a month, now. That means you're coming back, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Last I heard, he was in Europe."  
  
"Probably back to one of his many girlfriends."  
  
"You can't be serious, Teresa. I know what he did to you was wrong, but he loves you. Don't throw that away."  
  
"He gave me no choice, Whitney.my son.."  
  
"I know that it must have been painful, but at least your mother still sees him every day at the mansion."  
  
"You what hurts me more in all this is that he lied to me. I know he never meant to hurt me, but if he had told me the real reason why he was in Harmony, I am certain we could have worked this out."  
  
"He said that Ethan is the one who blew the whistle on you. The week end you went up to the cabin, he followed you and found out about you affair with Fox."  
  
The phone went silent.  
  
"Teresa, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, I just didn't think that Ethan would do something like that."  
  
"Tell me, honey...are you still in love with Ethan?"  
  
"No, I haven't been in a long time. It's Fox I want, but I don't want to forgive him and forget what he did just like that."  
  
"Teresa, do it for your sake and the of your..."  
  
"I know, I'll think about it. I have to go, Whit."  
  
"Take care, ok?"  
  
"Yes, you too and thank you. It was good talking to you."  
  
"You too."  
  
They hung up the phone.  
  
She walked to her balcony and starred at the ocean. She had made a good life for herself. Bermuda wasn't so bad when Julian was nowhere near the island. She came to like it, but there was something lacking in her life, the man she left behind the night she ran away, the son that was taken from her. When she arrived in Bermuda, she was lost and vulnerable and lonely. A year had passed since and she had become an independent woman. She was fulfilling her dream of becoming a fashion designer. Her clothes were sold at the resorts, the wealthiest women from America, Europe and Asia were wearing what her imagination created. And she had done it all on her own.  
  
She heard a knock and went to the door which she opened.  
  
"Hello Teresa or should I call you Kelly?"  
  
She looked at the man in disbelief.  
  
"How did you find me? What are you doing here?" 


	15. Unexpected Visit

CHAPTER 15 Unexpected Visit  
  
"I asked you a question, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been looking for you since you left and now I found you."  
  
"Get lost Ethan. I know what you did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. How come you found me and Fox with all the Crane money didn't?"  
  
"Probably because he didn't search hard enough."  
  
"Go back to Harmony, Ethan."  
  
"No, not without you."  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"Then, I'll stay."  
  
"I don't want you here. I am happy here."  
  
"Come on, Teresa, this is Bermuda."  
  
"And?"  
  
"This is where everything fell apart for us. But I want us to get back together."  
  
"No, I don't want you back, I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"There was a time when you couldn't have enough of me."  
  
"I think I've had enough of you a long time ago."  
  
"I don't understand this 180 on your part, Teresa."  
  
"It's simple Ethan, really. You proposed to Gwen 5 minutes after you proposed to me. You made a fool of me. You married a woman you didn't love, you treated me like I was a hair that landed in your food. And I will not forgive you for blowing the whistle on Fox and me."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean. I know you're the one who told Julian and Alistair about him and me."  
  
"I did it because I wanted you to realize what kind of man Fox really is."  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea of the man your brother is."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. He has a good heart."  
  
"What? After what he did to you, you still think that?"  
  
She looked at him. How he had changed in the past years.  
  
"Did you see my son before you left Harmony?"  
  
"Yes, I did. He is doing great, Teresa."  
  
"Does he miss me?"  
  
Her voice was breaking and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"Is Julian part of his life? I mean is he a good father to him?"  
  
"Well, he is trying very hard."  
  
"Are your mother and Rebecca good to him?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, they are quiet fond of him."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You know, I have a lawyer working on this. He will find a way to give me my son back."  
  
"Teresa, I want another chance with you."  
  
"No, Ethan. I don't want you to be part of my life like that anymore. I haven't wanted that since you married Gwen."  
  
"But I divorced her."  
  
"Doesn't matter. The truth is, you are not a part of me anymore."  
  
"But I want to." "Stop been pushy, Ethan. I don't.."  
  
"Maybe this will change your mind."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open and she felt nauseous. She broke away from him.  
  
"Don't ever do that again. Over a year ago, I would have melted in your arms. If anything , this kiss confirmed that you are not the one I want to be with."  
  
"Fox? You are still thinking of him after what he did to you?"  
  
"I don't think you'll understand, but I don't care."  
  
A knock was heard.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Madam, your luggage is ready and the driver is waiting. Your flight is scheduled to leave in an hour."  
  
"Thank you Jasmine. I'll be right there."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yes, my first fashion show."  
  
"You hit it big Teresa."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you on your trip to France?"  
  
"I guess you can tag along if you make yourself scarce." 


	16. Cafe Aux Champs Elysees

CHAPTER 16 Café Aux Champs Elysees  
  
"You have been very silent, darling. What's on your mind."  
  
"Nothing, I guess it's Paris. I love it this time of the year."  
  
"You can't fool me, Fox. It's Tina, remember?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"So Fox, what's her name?"  
  
"Who's name?"  
  
He picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips.  
  
"The name of the woman you gave that heart of yours to?"  
  
"She is long gone, Tina."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Sure. I was thinking that after this, we can head back to my place."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Seriously, Fox. Lighten up."  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"I think I have a thousand ideas of to make you forget about her."  
  
She grabbed him by his vest and kissed.  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
He was staring at her.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"It was alright, but to be quiet honest, I don't feel like anything right now."  
  
She was staring at him.  
  
"What has gotten into you. You never did this before. Do people go to Harmony to have a lobotomy or something? You are different...Oh my God.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know the fashion show we're going to see tomorrow evening?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The designer is sitting right across from us. I have to say hi to her."  
  
She got up and Fox watched her thinking that Tina was crazy.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tina. I love your work."  
  
"Oh, thank you. That's very nice of you."  
  
Fox got up and walked up to them.  
  
"Tina, I paid the bill. We can go whenever you're ready."  
  
He looked at the woman sitting down. She was holding a blond little girl in her arms. He stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, where are my manners..Kelly Fitzgerald, this is my friend....well more like lover. This is Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
"Nicholas, nice to see you."  
  
"You shouldn't call him that, it drives him insane."  
  
"It's alright, Tina."  
  
Fox was staring at Teresa. She was really there, in the flesh.  
  
"Well Kelly, I think you look even more beautiful in person. And your clothes are just amazing. I'm even wearing one of your originals."  
  
"That's very nice Tina. Thank you."  
  
He finally managed to get a word out.  
  
"Is this your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Emma."  
  
"She is so beautiful, isn't she Fox?"  
  
"Yes, she is. How old is she?"  
  
"She's almost 6 months."  
  
She was looking at him. He hadn't changed, except that now he was sleeping with Tina.  
  
"We are going to your show tomorrow. I am certain it will be a success."  
  
"Tell me.umm Kelly, where is the father of your daughter?"  
  
He heard a voice that made him cringe.  
  
"I'm sorry, Teresa. I had to wait for them to heat the bottle. They are pretty busy in there."  
  
"It's alright, thank you."  
  
She opened the bottle and gave it to her daughter who by the looks of it was very hungry.  
  
"Look at her Fox, she is such a darling!"  
  
"So bro, what brings you to Paris?"  
  
"I've been living here for the past 2 months."  
  
"Julian wasn't exactly happy that you left without telling him anything."  
  
"He survived, didn't he?"  
  
"Let's get out of here Tina."  
  
"Why, I'm talking to Kelly. This man is your brother?"  
  
"Half brother and let's go."  
  
He took her by the arm and they walked away not without Tina shouting a loud good bye and see you tomorrow night.  
  
*********************************  
  
"You are silent my love, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, and don't call me that. The only thing you love about me is my last name and my money."  
  
She had moved on with her life. She was back with Ethan. She had a child. He was almost certain that the child wasn't Ethan's. But who was the father he kept asking himself.  
  
Teresa was as beautiful as he remembered. She had changed, but she was Teresa but she wasn't his anymore. Nonetheless, he felt so proud for her that she was able to realize her oldest dream. He just wished she still had her son.  
  
"Fox, Fox."  
  
"What is it Tina?"  
  
"I was telling you that Kelly and your half brother looked really nice together."  
  
He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and they kept walking.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Teresa, you're awfully quiet."  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
She was still feeding her daughter. She was thinking about Fox and Tina. Her lover she said. It was understandable that he would move on with his life, but she expected him to call her Teresa.  
  
"He moved on with his life, Teresa. You should do the same."  
  
"Maybe, but it will never be with you Ethan." 


	17. Elevator

CHAPTER 17 Elevator  
  
"This is truly the city of lights, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
She was standing with Ethan at the window, looking at the city.  
  
"I know this really nice place down by the Eiffel Tower. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to leave Emma alone."  
  
"Let's take her with us."  
  
"I guess a little walk to the tower will be fun for her."  
  
"Not that she'll remember it."  
  
"Why don't you go back to your suite, I want to get changed."  
  
He looked at her wanting to tell her that he had seen her naked before but resisted the temptation.  
  
"Sure, I'll wait for you in the hotel lobby."  
  
She gave him a smile and left. She got changed, dressed her daughter and left her suite.  
  
"Please, hold the elevator."  
  
"Oh my, Kelly Fitzgerald. I didn't know you were staying at this hotel."  
  
Teresa looked at the woman standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, Tina."  
  
"So what is a fashion designer such as yourself up to tonight?"  
  
"Just going to some place at the Eiffel Tower."  
  
"Sounds really nice."  
  
The elevator stopped at the lobby.  
  
"Well I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at the show. Have a nice evening."  
  
Teresa left the elevator followed by Tina. She couldn't understand how Fox did to endure that woman.  
  
"Teresa, there you are. Ready to go?"  
  
She nodded. When she looked up, she saw Fox staring at her. Anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"To a nice café, and maybe all the way up to the tower if it's still open."  
  
"I don't know. Emma is falling asleep and I have the showing tomorrow. Maybe I should get some rest."  
  
"None sense."  
  
She looked up again and saw that Tina was already all over Fox who wasn't making any efforts to push her away.  
  
"I think I'll take Emma back up. Look at her, she is already asleep. Jasmine can look after her."  
  
"Alright, I'll wait for you then."  
  
She went inside the elevator when she heard a voice yelling.  
  
"Hold the elevator."  
  
The man got in and Teresa looked at him as the doors were closing right behind him. He looked back at her.  
  
"Teresa."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We haven't spoken in something like a year."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Well, I didn't."  
  
"You do realize that we have to talk about this sometime."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to say to each other."  
  
"There is a lot to say."  
  
He pressed the elevator's stop button.  
  
"I looked everywhere for you."  
  
"You obviously didn't look hard enough. Ethan had less resources and he managed to find me."  
  
"How can you think that? I love you."  
  
She pressed the stop button and the elevator started working again.  
  
"Fox, I wish you would leave me alone. Go back to Tina."  
  
Emma woke up and started to fuss.  
  
"It's ok honey, mommy is here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She glared at Fox.  
  
"I will never let you put your hands on her, Fox. Do you hear me? Never."  
  
The elevator stopped and she exited.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to take her away from you?"  
  
"Go to Hell Nicholas."  
  
She entered in her suite and slammed the door. She put her daughter down in her crib and sat on her bed.  
  
"Fox, if you only knew how I feel about you."  
  
She decided that she wasn't going out after all. She wanted to be alone. Fox was lost to her and the pain she felt was a hundred times worst than the one she felt the day she lost Ethan.  
  
"What do you know..I was waiting for a man I never really loved when the one I was destined to be with was there in front of me all along. But what he did to me and my son is unforgivable. I can't just forget it ever happened and be with him."  
  
**********************************  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
He took off his clothes and sat on his bed.  
  
"I don't understand any of this. No, I know why she is angry with me. But what was she ranting about?"  
  
This is Teresa he thought to himself. She does things like that.  
  
"I don't she'll ever be able to forgive me what I did to her. I have to make her understand that I didn't know what Grandfather was going to do. I have to let her know what my true feelings are for her. But she is back with prince Ethan."  
  
Ethan he thought, the person who threw a wedge in his plans to be with Teresa. And now, he was strolling around like he owned her. He felt disgusted.  
  
"So much for been the honourable one Ethan. I hope Teresa knows what you're really like."  
  
He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of the love of his life who was sleeping a few rooms away from him. He wanted to go and knock on her door. He wanted to hold her again and kiss her and touch her. His whole being was aching for her and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Teresa, if you only knew what is in my heart. If you only knew that I lost my soul the day I lost you."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Why isn't she coming back?"  
  
He went to the phone and dialled her room number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What's the hold up Teresa?"  
  
"Emma is crying. I'm going to stay in with her. I'm sorry, but the Café and the Eiffel Tower will have to wait for another day. Good night." She hung up on him. He knew she was lying to him, he didn't hear the baby cry, but he saw how upset she was when she saw Fox with that woman.  
  
"Oh, Teresa..once a liar, always a liar." 


	18. The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER 18 Truth Takes Time  
  
"Let us introduce the woman responsible for the beautiful fall line you have seen tonight. Kelly Fitzgerald, come out and take a bow!"  
  
People started applauding as Teresa walked out on stage with her models wearing the clothes that she had designed. She stood on the stage and watched as people stood to their feet, applauding her.  
  
"I did it, I did it."  
  
She waved at the crowd and her gaze stopped on a familiar face. Fox was standing like everyone else, his hands in his pockets looking back at her. Beside him, Tina was applauding. She turned her heels and went back stage.  
  
"Miss Fitzgerald, this is has arrived for you."  
  
"What a beautiful bouquet! My favourites."  
  
She pulled the card from the middle of the white roses and lilies.  
  
"I always knew you would be a hit. Congratulations on your success. I hope you enjoy your stay in Paris. I am sorry for last night, I will stay away from your way. Be happy, Teresa."  
  
She looked again and again at the hand writing.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
She got up and went back inside the showing room (I have no clue it that's the name for that, butt you get the idea.) and looked at the people who were still there. She was gone.  
  
"This might have been the last time I ever see him."  
  
"Kelly, your car is waiting to take you back to the hotel. Don't forget the reception."  
  
Teresa nodded at the assistant.  
  
"Not a chance, I'll see you there."  
  
She left the building and got in the car. She was holding the flowers in her hands. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"You've done it Teresa. He made a mistake, why can't I forgive him? After all the mistakes that I made with Ethan, I always hoped that he would forgive me. But my son, he helped take away my son from me. I can't just forget that."  
  
The car pulled in front of the hotel, she got out and went into the elevator.  
  
"I should go apologize to Ethan about last night. I really thought that he would be at the show tonight."  
  
She got out and could hear giggling. It was coming from Ethan's suit. His door was slightly open.  
  
"My dear, you have done a wonderful job."  
  
"Well thank you Mr Crane."  
  
"Please, Tina..call me Alistair."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"As for you Ethan, your idea of using Fox to get little Ethan away from Teresa was excellent. But you didn't count on them falling in love."  
  
Tina approached the phone.  
  
"Don't worry Alistair, Fox is leaving Paris. And I think that she is over him. She saw us together so often. I was always all over him. I just wish he was a little more cooperative."  
  
"Where is he going?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet. I guess he wants to go as far away as possible from here."  
  
"That sounds like Fox, always running away."  
  
"Don't be so hard on him, Ethan. Your brother is confused, but he is a Crane. He'll realize that love is overrated someday soon."  
  
"In any case, I didn't think this plan would work so well. I didn't think it would take months for him to get Teresa to sleep with him. I didn't think he would put so much energy to try and find her. He came really close too. Good thing you bought those private investigators he hired. All those bumps you put in his way..what can I say, pure genius."  
  
"It did work out very well if I do say so myself. Tell me Ethan, how are things working with the lovely Teresa?"  
  
"Well, Alistair..not very well. She thinks she loves Fox. But because of everything that went down with her son, she won't forgive him. They both played in our hands. It's only a matter of time before she is mine again. Little Ethan is not around to constantly remind me of her drunken night with Julian."  
  
"I guess everything is working out for the best. Fox will be back within the family soon, Teresa is out of her son's life. And Tina, you're not the wife I was anticipating for my grandson, but you will do for the time being."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"You know Tina, you and I make a pretty good team."  
  
"I know."  
  
She started giggling.  
  
Teresa walked to her suite as fast as she could. She couldn't believe her what she had heard. She closed the door behind her and picked up to phone.  
  
"I have to talk to Fox, I have to..."  
  
"Reception, how may I help you?"  
  
"Connect me the Nicholas Foxworth Crane, please."  
  
"I'm sorry madam, but Mr. Crane already checked out."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About 10 minutes ago."  
  
Teresa hung up the phone.  
  
"No, this cannot be happening. I can't lose him again. I can't let my daughter go through life without her father. I can't, I just can't."  
  
She went inside the bedroom and looked at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"Jasmine, there's something I have to do. Watch over my baby."  
  
She ran to the elevator.  
  
"Please, God...let me find him before he leaves forever." 


	19. Confrontation

CHAPTER 19 Confrontation  
  
"Why does it have to rain?"  
  
She tried to call his cell phone before she left the hotel, but all she got was his voice mail.  
  
"This is Fox, leave a message."  
  
"This cannot be happening. Where am I going to find him. How many damn airports were around Paris anyway?"  
  
She pulled her car by a pay phone and entered the booth. She opened the phone book and started searching for all numbers for the airports. She took a pen and started to write everything down. She picked up the phone and started dialling.  
  
"I would like to know if the Crane jet is in your airport?"  
  
"No. The Crane jet is not here."  
  
"Can you try and track down a passenger by the name of Nicholas Crane?"  
  
"What company is he travelling with?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What country is he going to?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sorry, I cannot help you. Thank you for calling Paris International Airport."  
  
Teresa heard a click.  
  
"Did she just hung up on me?"  
  
She went down her list.  
  
"This is the last one, please..."  
  
Someone picked up the at the other end.  
  
"Charles de Gaule Airport, est-ce que je peux vous aider?"  
  
"Yes, you can help me. Is the Crane jet at your airport?"  
  
"Yes, it's here." "Do you know if it is preparing to leave?"  
  
"All the planes are grounded for the night or until this weather changes."  
  
"So, it's really there?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Teresa hung up and jumped in her car.  
  
"Damn it, I don't even know how to get there."  
  
She decided to go back to the hotel, leave the car and take a cab there.  
  
"Money, I need money for the taxi and I don't have my purse."  
  
She resolved to go back to her room and get it. As she was getting ready to go outside and catch her taxi to the airport, Ethan showed up in front of her.  
  
"There you are. Where have you been, you are soaked wet."  
  
"It's none of your business, Ethan."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Figures."  
  
She turned her back and started walking to the door. He followed her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to the man I love."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right."  
  
"You heard me. I'm going to find Fox."  
  
"You are willing to forget what he did to you, just like that?"  
  
"I know what you and Tina and Alistair planned. I know everything, and he is about to find out."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
She was facing him, angry. She felt like putting her hands around his neck and chocking him.  
  
"I despise you Ethan. I really do. You're the one who took my son away from me. You think you're brilliant, don't you?"  
  
She walked away again.  
  
"Fox is never going to make you happy."  
  
"He'll make me happier than you ever could. I love him and he is my daughter's father and I'll be damned if I let her go through life without her father."  
  
She walked away for good and he watched her get in the cab.  
  
"You'll pay for this Teresa. If I have anything to say about it, you and Fox will never be happy."  
  
An evil smile flashed across his face.  
  
"I will hit where it hurts most Teresa. And you thought losing a child was painful. How would you feel if you lost another one?" 


	20. Reaching Out

CHAPTER 20 Reaching Out  
  
She climbed in the taxi and slammed the door. She looked out her window and Ethan was looking at her.  
  
"Charles de Gaule Airport, please."  
  
The car started moving. And she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"How am I going to approach him? Am I even going to find him?"  
  
She looked at the road.  
  
"How far are we?"  
  
"About 10 minutes away."  
  
"Can you go faster, please?" "I'm sorry, but with the rain, the road is slippery."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She looked out her window again. Please, let me find him before he leaves. Please let the planes remain grounded. The car stopped.  
  
"Miss, we're there."  
  
She gave him what she owned him and left the car. She was running inside the airport, looking for the information center.  
  
"No running inside the airport."  
  
She looked at the security agent.  
  
"I need to go to information, please."  
  
"Straight ahead."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She started speed walking.  
  
"The Crane jet, is it still here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it has been cleared for take off."  
  
"What? No, they told me that the planes were grounded tonight."  
  
"The Crane jet is a private plane, it's not a commercial one. Besides, the thunder storm has subsided. The rain falling right now is not dangerous for them to fly."  
  
"Where is it headed?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I am not allowed to disclose this information."  
  
"Please, this important."  
  
The lady shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
Teresa started walking away slowly.  
  
"This cannot be happening. I lost him."  
  
She was outside, she sat on the sidewalk under the pouring rain crying.  
  
"If only I had known. What have I done...what have I done?"  
  
Someone sat beside her.  
  
"You haven't done anything."  
  
She at the person sitting next to her and got up.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting under the rain. You'll catch cold."  
  
She was still looking at him.  
  
"What Resa, cat got your tongue?"  
  
She started sobbing and flung herself in his arms.  
  
"Come on, you know I hate to see you like this."  
  
"I am so sorry, you have no idea."  
  
"Why are you apologizing for something that I did to you, Teresa. You trusted me and I threw that away."  
  
"You don't understand, Fox. This was never your fault. We were set up by them."  
  
He held her closer to hi,, trying to shield her from the rain.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I overheard a conversation tonight between Alistair, Ethan and Tina. They set us up. It was all Ethan's idea. He planned it, all of it."  
  
"Ethan will pay for this. I won't let him get away with it."  
  
She pulled away from him.  
  
"I love you so much Nicholas. So, so very much."  
  
"Teresa."  
  
He pulled her to him again.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world. I was dying inside without you."  
  
He kissed her and she held on to him as hard as she could.  
  
"They told me that your plane was gone. I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"I wasn't about to leave without trying to see you again."  
  
He took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Let's get out of here Fox. I'm getting cold."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They got inside the car Fox had called for himself.  
  
"Where do want to go?"  
  
"The hotel, I want to get changed and I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Someone? Who?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"So, Kelly, huh?"  
  
She started laughing.  
  
"Well it is my middle name, you know."  
  
He looked at her and touched her face with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"This is like one of my dreams, but this time I'm wide awake."  
  
She took his hand in his.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Fox. I was lost without you."  
  
"So was I. A part of me left with you. I know you heard me call you, why didn't you stop?"  
  
"I was upset. I lost my son and I was blaming you for it."  
  
"I'm responsible for it."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
The car pulled at the hotel and they walked in the lobby together, leaving a trail of water behind them. He held her hand during the elevator ride and all the way to her suite.  
  
"So, who is that person I am meeting?"  
  
"You'll see in a second."  
  
She went inside the bedroom. She hadn't been there for 5 seconds in there that he heard a scream. He rushed in the room to find Teresa on her knees beside a grow woman.  
  
"Jasmine, where is she? Where is my daughter?"  
  
The woman seemed lost.  
  
"Mr. Winthrop, he came in and wanted to take her. When I didn't let him he hit me."  
  
"Oh my God, Fox. He took our baby. He took our daughter."  
  
Fox looked at with shock painted all over his face. 


	21. Missing

CHAPTER 21 Missing  
  
He was staring at her.  
  
"What-what did you just say?"  
  
He watched her as she rushed out of the suite and started banging on Ethan's door.  
  
"Ethan, open. Please open."  
  
There was no answer. She went back in her room and picked up the phone.  
  
"This is reception.."  
  
"Winthrop, Ethan Winthrop. Did he check out of the hotel?"  
  
"Yes he did. More than half an hour ago."  
  
"Did he have a baby with him?"  
  
"Yes, he did. She was asleep. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Call the police right now."  
  
She hung up the phone. "How could he do this? Why would he take her?"  
  
Fox was looking at her. She was frantic. He had a difficult time understanding what was happening.  
  
"Don't worry, we will find her."  
  
"She is so little, what if something happens to her. I can't lose her."  
  
"You won't."  
  
He reached for the phone she had beside her and dialed.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
He didn't answer. A voice was heard at the other end.  
  
"Alistair Crane."  
  
"It's Fox."  
  
"How good to hear from you Fox..."  
  
"This is not a social call, Grandfather..."  
  
"I would watch me tone if I were you, boy."  
  
"Ethan took Emma."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"Alistair, I know she is a Crane but please don't take her away from me."  
  
Fox was looking at Teresa stunned by what she was saying.  
  
"It was never my intention to take her away from you. Ethan made a big mistake. No one kidnaps a Crane and lives to tell about it."  
  
"We already called the police, Grandfather. We need your help if we are to find her."  
  
"There was a time that you walked out on the family, Foxworth. Today, you need my help?"  
  
"Grandfather, I am not doing this for me. An innocent child is missing. She shouldn't have to pay for something she isn't responsible for."  
  
"Your child, Foxworth. Your child." Teresa standing at the window, looking at him. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I will call let Crane security about this. I'll keep in touch. You might want to call a doctor in. Teresa doesn't look too well. Don't leave Paris until I've said so."  
  
The line went dead. Fox could hear Teresa sobbing. His heart was breaking inside. He had a daughter and he didn't know about her. He had a child and he may never get to hold her.  
  
"They will find her, Teresa. I promise."  
  
"I am so scared, Fox. What if they don't. I don't think I'll be able to live without her. She and little Ethan were the only ones who kept me going when I left Harmony. She is my heart."  
  
"You can't think like that, Resa. Where is your spirit? The Teresa I know is fighter."  
  
A knocking was heard and Fox opened the door. The detectives came and started asking their questions.  
  
"Do you have a picture of the child and the suspect?"  
  
Teresa went to her purse and pulled a few pictures of Emma.  
  
"I don't have any pictures of Ethan. I took them out the day he broke up with me."  
  
"We will get this out to our units and we will pass it on to the press. It doesn't happen every day that a Crane child goes missing. We will find her."  
  
Fox showed them out and went back in the room. He looked at Teresa who was back at the window, staring into the night. He went back to the phone and called for the hotel's doctor. The truth is, Alistair was right. Teresa didn't look well at all.  
  
"Teresa, you should lie down."  
  
"No. I have to go and find her."  
  
She picked up her jacket and was almost out the door when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, you are not going anywhere. Your clothes are still wet, it's still raining and you don't look like someone who is rational right now."  
  
"Let me go, Fox."  
  
"I said no, Teresa."  
  
She looked at him, her lower lip was trembling.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself Teresa, please."  
  
"I wanted you to know about her. I didn't want to keep her from you but I was so scared that you would take her from me.."  
  
"The door was open so I came in, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mr. Crane asked for me. I'm the doctor on staff."  
  
"A doctor? For what?"  
  
"For you Teresa."  
  
"I don't need a doctor."  
  
"I just think you've been under a lot of pressure. Do this for me, please. Lets him give you a quick check up. Five minutes, that's it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She sat on the bed and the doctor started his check up as Fox looked on.  
  
"Your blood pressure is high, but it's understandable under such circumstances. I will give you sleeping pills for tonight."  
  
"I don't want pills, I want my daughter."  
  
The doctor looked at her then turned to Fox.  
  
"I will leave these with you. Maybe you can make sure that she takes them."  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank you."  
  
He watched him pick up his things and leave then he turned around and looked at Teresa.  
  
"We should get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold.  
  
"I don't care, Fox."  
  
"Yes, you have to care.come on, don't make this harder."  
  
He threw her a nightgown and she started undressing.  
  
"We should be looking for her right now."  
  
"There is nothing more we can do. Her picture is circulating, Grandfather has his people looking for her."  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"I would normally agree with you, Teresa. But he won't let a Crane be taken just like that."  
  
She was done getting changed and he pulled the bed covers for her. She sat on the bed and he put her legs on it and covered her. He handed her a glass of water and the sleeping pills.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, you do. I will not back down on this."  
  
She put the pills in her mouth and drank her water.  
  
"Can I trust that you'll stay in bed while I get out of these clothes."  
  
She nodded and laid back in the bed. She knew Fox was looking at her in the corner of his eye. She didn't dare move. She had to swallow those sleeping pills. He knew exactly was she was up to. He came and sat beside her.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because I never told you about her."  
  
She was still crying.  
  
"Mad, no. Hurt yes. But I understand where you're coming from."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"She looks so much like you. She even smiles like you. Don't leave, ok?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She started drifting away and yet he could see that tears were still running down her cheeks. Hours after she finally fell asleep he got up and sat at the table and started looking at the pictures of Emma that the police hadn't taken. He stared at them for over an hour.  
  
"I have to find my daughter, for Teresa's sake and for my own. I can't let anything happen to her. I will kill Ethan before I let him hurt Emma."  
  
He wrote a note to Teresa, kissed her on her hair and left the suite. 


	22. Back to Harmony

CHAPTER 22 Back to Harmony  
  
She kept crying and crying. She cried all night and he was starting to be tired.  
  
"I gave you a diaper change, I fed you, I held you and I even rocked you. Why don't you just sleep?"  
  
He was looking at her. She was a child crying for her mother. But Teresa was nowhere around. In fact, they were an ocean away from Paris.  
  
****************************  
  
Fox wandered the streets all night. He kept replaying what happened. A day ago, he was still Fox, the Crane with the reputation of been a playboy and an irresponsible person. A man who was longing for Teresa since the night she ran away from Harmony. She was the only person in his life who had given him the benefit of the doubt, who had cared, who had listened to him. She had stripped her soul before him and he did the same.  
  
When he saw her at the café holding Emma, he never dreamed at that moment that she was his. But now, everything had changed. He was a father, and she was missing. He prayed silently that Ethan wouldn't harm her. He saw that the son was starting to rise and decided that he should go back to the hotel before Teresa woke up.  
  
*****************************  
  
She thought she heard him leave the room, but her head was too heavy because of the sleeping pills. When she opened her eyes, he was there by her side. He was asleep but his sleep was restless. She put her head on his chest and stayed like that for a while. She looked at the time and decided to call the detectives to have an update. Before she picked up the phone, it started ringing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Teresa. This is Alistair Crane. Put the phone on speaker and wake Fox."  
  
She did as he said, but when she turned around to go to Fox, he was already up.  
  
"Any news, Grandfather?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Fox stood by Teresa's side and held her by the waist.  
  
"Please, Alistair..don't toy with us."  
  
"What makes you think I am toying with you?" "Grandfather, we want to know where our daughter is and if she's alright."  
  
"As far as I know, he hasn't harmed her and he won't harm her because she is the daughter of the woman he loves."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"The jet is waiting for you two. You' will be flying back to Harmony as soon as you get to the airport."  
  
"Harmony? Why?"  
  
"Teresa, don't question my orders. And Fox, I am not thrilled that you found out that you had a daughter with Teresa, but I hope you know that I am doing everything to find her and bring her back."  
  
He hung up on them.  
  
Teresa looked out of the window.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I haven't been to Harmony in quiet some time now. How will I face my family?"  
  
"I'll be with you, don't worry."  
  
"Do you think he took her to Harmony?"  
  
"I don't know, Teresa. But if Alistair said that we should go there, then I think we should do it." She started packing their things.  
  
"Leave everything Teresa, we'll have them pack and send everything to the mansion."  
  
They left the hotel and got in a car that took them to the airport.  
  
"I'm going to see Ethan for the first time in a year. Do you think he'll recognize me?" 


	23. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER 23 Home Sweet Home  
  
"Are you sure you want to this right now?"  
  
"There is no time like the present, right?"  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and could feel how tense she was. She knocked on the door and a man opened.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She gave him a weak smile and rushed in his arms.  
  
"You're back? You're really back!"  
  
"Yes, Luis. I am home."  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
He was eying Fox with anger.  
  
"He is here with me."  
  
"He's the one who cost you your son. You left Harmony because of him. Why are you hanging out with him?"  
  
She looked at her brother. He really hadn't changed. He hated the Cranes as much as ever, and he was still bitter over losing Sheridan.  
  
"May we come in?"  
  
"This is your house, you are welcome. But he isn't."  
  
"Luis, we have to talk. A lot of things have happened."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything from you, Crane. You have no business with my sister."  
  
Teresa took Fox's hand and she walked in the kitchen defiantly.  
  
"Is mama here?"  
  
"No, she is at the mansion."  
  
He stared at Fox before starting his usual rant.  
  
"Crane, I don't want you here. Haven't you caused enough problems for her?"  
  
"Luis, listen..I understand why you are so resentful of me.."  
  
"You're damn right I'm resentful. I hate you."  
  
"Luis, please stop this."  
  
"No, Teresa, I will not stop this."  
  
She was looking at her brother who was about ready to tear Fox apart.  
  
"Luis, my daughter was kidnapped."  
  
His eyes got wide with surprise.  
  
"What? Your daughter? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Fox and I have a daughter together and while I was in Paris for my fashion show, Ethan kidnapped her and we don't know where he took her."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and Luis glared at Fox.  
  
"You got my sister pregnant?"  
  
"This is beside the point right now. Ethan took her and Grandfather told us to come to Harmony."  
  
"Ethan would never do something like that. He is not a Crane."  
  
The kitchen door opened and Pilar walked in. She stood still for a moment watching her daughter.  
  
"What are you doing here? What is he doing here?"  
  
"Mama, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!"  
  
She walked to Pilar and put her arms around her, but the mother walked away from the daughter.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me, mama?"  
  
"You've been gone for over a year and the only thing I got from you was a letter that frankly didn't say much."  
  
"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"What is done is done, you did hurt me. I don't think I will ever forgive you this."  
  
"So when Antonio leaves, you pray for his return. You lighted candles for him every night for 10 years. He came back and you welcomed him with open arms, without even questioning why he left in the first place. But I leave and come back to my house and I'm not even welcome. Antonio destroyed Luis' life and you still stand by him. I guess we all know where your heart really lies."  
  
She looked at the window ledge.  
  
"I see that papa's candle is still there. I guess I wasn't worthy of one."  
  
Pilar was staring at her angry daughter.  
  
"Do not use that tone with me, do you hear me?"  
  
"I left because I couldn't bear to be away from my son. I have a career and I have all the money I need to get him back from Julian. You know what, mama? I know how you felt because my son was taken away from and my daughter has been kidnapped and God knows where she is right now and if she's alright."  
  
"Did you say a daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan kidnapped her and we don't know where he took her."  
  
"I'm sure it's another one of Fox and Alistair's set ups."  
  
"No, because Fox is her father and he wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
"Well he also said that he wouldn't hurt you and look what happened."  
  
Pilar looked at Fox and took a few steps towards him.  
  
"You, you are your father's son through and through. How dare you get my daughter pregnant? How dare you?"  
  
He didn't answer her. He was watching at both Pilar and Luis and was feeling very uneasy. Then his cell phone rang.  
  
"What is it?..We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
He looked at Teresa who was standing between him and her brother.  
  
"Teresa, Grandfather wants us at the mansion."  
  
"Does he have any news about Emma?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They both were ready to go when Fox turned to Pilar and Luis.  
  
"I know you blame me for what happened.."  
  
"You're damn right we blame you. You were the catalyst for all the events that took place."  
  
"Let me finish, Luis. You might want to take a look at your sainted Ethan. He is behind all of this. He set this entire thing in motion because he is obsessed with your sister. He is the biggest reason why she lost her son and now he has our daughter. I know that I've done things in the past, I know that I'm not an angel, but I love Teresa. I'll be damned if I let Ethan anywhere near her and I will kill him with my own hands if he does anything to harm my daughter."  
  
He took Teresa's hand and they both walked out of the door, leaving Luis and his mother standing in shock. 


	24. Ivy and Teresa Faceoff

CHAPTER 24 Ivy and Teresa Face Off  
  
"It seems like I haven't been here forever."  
  
Fox was looking at the mansion's front door.  
  
"You're telling me? I'm kind of worried about going in."  
  
"Because of little Ethan?"  
  
"Yes. It has been so long, I don't think he'll remember me."  
  
He opened the door and they both walked in the foyer.  
  
"Mr. Fox, your father is waiting for you in the library."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They decided to cross to the library from the living room when Ivy came behind them (by the way, Ivy isn't in a wheel chair).  
  
"You little bitch, this is all your fault."  
  
"Mother cut it out."  
  
"Stay out of this Fox."  
  
"I will not let you speak to her that way."  
  
"I will speak to her any way I please."  
  
"Go to hell Ivy."  
  
"Not without taking you down first."  
  
"There is nothing to take down. You got what you wanted, I divorced Julian, I left the mansion."  
  
"You destroyed my son."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, you pushed him to be with Gwen. You practically forced him to do the right thing by her when she found out she was pregnant. You did your best to keep us apart. He didn't want to accept that I had moved on. I wonder where he gets that from."  
  
"I kept him away from you because you are nothing but a gold digger and a parasite."  
  
"A gold digger? Did he actually have any money? No, I loved him and before you call anyone a parasite, you should take a long look in the mirror."  
  
"If anything happens to my son, you will answer to me."  
  
"And if anything happens to my daughter, I will hold you personally responsible."  
  
"Fox, you don't mean that." "Oh, yes I do. I have never been this serious in my life."  
  
"I am your mother."  
  
"No, I don't have a mother."  
  
"Did you also put this in his head? It's not enough that you destroyed Ethan, you have to go after Fox also?"  
  
"You can only blame yourself for what Ethan has become. I told him many times that I didn't want to be with him. It was his choice to divorce Gwen. It was him who came up with the idea of taking my son away by using Fox. He is the one who sought me out when I was having a nice, quiet life in Bermuda. He kidnapped my daughter. As for Nicholas, he is a grow man and can make his own decisions. He doesn't need you to hold his hand."  
  
"You are nothing but a tramp."  
  
"Speak for yourself Ivy. At least I have dignity unlike you who is still roaming the corridors of this mansion even though you are not the mistress anymore. I backed off when Ethan got married, you are probably still trying to destroy Sam Bennett's marriage. Take a hint Ivy, no one wants you."  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
Ivy's hand flew across Teresa's face. She put her hand on her cheek feeling it burn. Fox pulled Teresa to him and looked at his mother in disbelief.  
  
"That's it, I have had it with you. I want you out of this house."  
  
"What? You cannot treat me this way."  
  
"You mean the way you treated me when I was growing up?"  
  
"Fox, darling..."  
  
He gave her a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"I cannot believe what I'm hearing! Darling? We are way past that."  
  
"You are sticking up for this whore, this woman who ruined your brother's life..."  
  
"Half brother and he didn't need her help to ruin it. He did a great job on his own."  
  
"Why would you speak about him this way?"  
  
"You know what I don't understand right now, Mother? You are worried about Ethan, but you don't seem to care one bit what happens to my daughter, your granddaughter. How can you be like this? Do you have ice water in those veins that you don't feel any compassion for what my child maybe going through? She is only a baby and she is probably crying for her mother."  
  
"I-I..Fox..."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought."  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds.  
  
"And I mean it, I want you out of the mansion. So don't waste time and start packing."  
  
"I am not leaving."  
  
"Then I will have you evicted. So save face and just go on your own or the entire world will know that your son kicked you out without anything but the clothes on your back."  
  
"Julian will never let you."  
  
"Please, he probably hates you as much as I do."  
  
"Fox.."  
  
"No, I heard enough out of you for a lifetime."  
  
Ivy turned her attention to Teresa.  
  
"Are you satisfied? Are you happy with what you've done?"  
  
"You brought this on yourself, Ivy. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"What kind of nonsense did you feed him? Did you tell him that you loved him? What kind of promises did you make, Teresa?"  
  
"I didn't make any promises to him and he doesn't need me to tell him that I love because he already knows that I do."  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Ivy was shouting so loud, that the staff at the mansion was gathered around. Even Julian was standing in the living room.  
  
"Ivy, do as our son asked and leave this house. You have an hour."  
  
Ivy turned and stared at Julian while Fox and Teresa walked by her. Teresa stopped and looked at her.  
  
"By the way Ivy, the feeling is mutual. I don't I'll ever feel this kind of hatred for anyone but you and Ethan."  
  
Fox took her by the waist and they walked in the library hoping that they would have some good news. 


	25. Reunion

CHAPTER 25 Reunion  
  
Teresa and Fox stood in the library as Julian walked over to his desk.  
  
"Are there any news?"  
  
"Nothing new. We told the police in Paris to drop the investigation since we know that Ethan left France."  
  
"Do you think he's back in Harmony?"  
  
"Your grandfather has good reason to believe that he is in town."  
  
Julian looked at Teresa who was surprisingly silent. She had moved away from Fox and walked to the couch where their son was sleeping peacefully, holding his favorite toy. He watched her as she sat on the floor and ran her fingers through his blond hair. The child stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes for a moment and went back to sleep.  
  
"I will call his nanny so that she can put him in his bed."  
  
"No, I want to do it."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's your old bedroom."  
  
"Thank you, Julian."  
  
She picked up her son and left the library while Julian and Fox watched her.  
  
"She is gone, Father. I would really appreciate it if you can tell me what's going on."  
  
"Alistair gave specific orders concerning Ethan."  
  
Fox looked at him. He understood exactly what he meant.  
  
"Father, you can't let him do this. Ethan is still my half brother, he was once your son. You can't just let Grandfather's goons take him out." "Unfortunately, I don't take the decisions Fox. Alistair does. Besides, if it were you who was out there, he would have sold you out in a second."  
  
Fox was looking at his father. He knew that what he said about Ethan was true. After all, he was raised a Crane and the Cranes were people who did whatever it took to get what they wanted.  
  
"Father, what if Ethan does something desperate like hurt Emma. If he gets desperate, he'll do it."  
  
"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that. After this, you can take Teresa to court and get sole custody of your daughter."  
  
"You must be insane Father, because I will not do that."  
  
"Fox, she is a Crane and has to be raised like one."  
  
"I said no. I love Teresa and I want us to raise Emma together."  
  
"Take it from me, love is for the weak. You are a Crane, act like it."  
  
"I don't care what my last name is. Besides, I think I came to a decision. I want to give up the title of heir of this family."  
  
"You cannot be serious. Why? Because of Teresa? She's not worth it Foxworth."  
  
"She is worth more than you'll ever know. I lost her once because of you, Grandfather and Ethan. I will not lose her again and I will not take her daughter away from her either. And just so you know, I will do everything to give her her son back."  
  
"Thank you Fox."  
  
He turned around and Teresa was standing there.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Are there any news?"  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
"I'm really scared."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
He didn't want to tell her that he was as scared as she was. Then a maid came rushing inside the library. "Mr. Crane, Mr. Crane.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A baby at the door."  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Oh my God, Fox. It's Emma, I'm sure it's her."  
  
She ran to the front door with Fox behind her. The baby was asleep inside a cover. She looked at her and burst in tears.  
  
"It's her, it's her."  
  
She picked her up and walked inside the living room. The little girl was still sound asleep. She was followed by Fox, Julian and Ivy. She put her down on the couch making sure not to wake her. Fox knelt beside her and looked at the little face.  
  
"Maybe we should call Dr Russell to make sure that he didn't harm her."  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
"Honestly fox, you think that your brother would hurt his niece? You are out of your mind. He returned her didn't he?"  
  
Fox looked at his mother.  
  
"You're still here? Your hour is about expired."  
  
"Fox, you don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
He looked at Emma as she stirred in her sleep. She was in Teresa's arms. He looked at the maid who was still standing there.  
  
"Ask Dr Russell to come down here as soon as she can."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
She left the room and he turned to him mother again.  
  
"I will not tell you twice."  
  
He went back to Teresa and sat beside her.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. She gave her to him and he felt awkward. He had a nervous laugh.  
  
"You're doing great, Nicholas."  
  
She ran her fingers in his hair and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"She definitely looks like you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Are you kidding me. The blond hair and those lips certainly don't come from me. And the smile is all you."  
  
The maid came back in the room and announced that Dr Russell had arrived.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
She looked at Teresa, then Fox, then the baby he was holding.  
  
"Teresa, you're back?"  
  
She hugged her then looked at the baby.  
  
"I'm assuming I'm here because of the little lady?"  
  
Both Fox and Teresa nodded.  
  
"Let me take a look at her."  
  
After 10 minutes that seemed to be an eternity, they finally got some news.  
  
"Well you have a very healthy daughter. She is awake and I think she might want her mommy."  
  
"Thank you Dr Russell."  
  
"See, I told you that Ethan would never hurt her."  
  
Teresa turned to Ivy and walked toward her while Fox picked up the child.  
  
"I don't care Ivy. All I know is that your demented son took my baby away from me. I will never forgive him for that."  
  
"Oh, you think my son needs absolution from you? Please, this is a laugh." "Go to hell. A bitch like you doesn't deserve to live. I hate you and I hate him."  
  
"Come on, Teresa. Let's get out of here."  
  
"I think you're right, Fox. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Nicholas, wait!"  
  
"Mother, I never want you to call me that ever again. Teresa isn't the only one who hates you. I do too."  
  
"Fox, please!"  
  
She grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, let go of me. I don't need a mother now. I have everything I want right here." 


	26. Decisions

CHAPTER 26 Decisions  
  
He watched them as they both slept one next to the other. Teresa lying on her back with Emma on top of her lying on her stomach. It reminded him of the first time he saw Teresa, in the solarium with her son. He went and picked up his cell phone.  
  
"Father, are there any news on Ethan? You didn't have him killed did you?"  
  
He seemed satisfied with the answer and hung up. He went back to the bed and laid down next to Teresa. She stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes.  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Yes, I was. But I was thinking last night when we left the mansion. What do you say if we left Harmony for good?"  
  
"What about your son?"  
  
"I will leave him here. This is the only place he's known. I love him, but I don't want to take him away from everything that is familiar to him. And Julian seems to be taking good care of him."  
  
Fox looked at her.  
  
"I got to admit that Father seems to be trying very hard to redeem himself. I guess he sees it as a new beginning for himself, the opportunity to love and raise a son. Something he never did with me or even Ethan."  
  
"I do want to be part of his life, but he didn't even recognize me when I put him to bed. He even cried."  
  
"It's normal Teresa. One day when he old enough to understand, you'll come back to get him."  
  
"I'm not giving up on getting him back."  
  
"And you shouldn't give up either. What about your family?"  
  
"Well mama obviously doesn't want me here. She hates me, she always had this image of me that I would turn out to be like her, but I'm not and never will be."  
  
"I love you just the way you are."  
  
He got up and put Emma in her crib.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Ethan?"  
  
"No, I spoke to Julian and he doesn't know anything about this. I think you should know that Ethan will be a dead man if Grandfather finds him."  
  
She didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Ethan is a very unhappy man. Maybe this is what he wanted all along."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted to be put out of his misery. I think he gave up a lot the day he divorced Gwen."  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking New York City."  
  
"Why, New York?"  
  
"I can pursue my career and you can work for Crane Industries offices there."  
  
"That sounds pretty good. I was thinking London."  
  
"London?"  
  
"Yes, it's an ocean away from Harmony and no one will bother us there." "I am very tempted."  
  
"Before we take our final decision, there's something I need to do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you want to go back with me to the mansion, you will find out." 


	27. Back to the Mansion

CHAPTER 27 Back to the Crane Mansion  
  
"So you won't tell me why we're here?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked in the mansion and Fox led her to the library.  
  
"Father, I need to speak to you and Grandfather."  
  
"What about?"  
  
Julian stood up and walked to him and Teresa. He looked at his granddaughter who was wide awake. Teresa took a step back.  
  
"Don't worry, Teresa I won't take her away from you I just want to see my granddaughter."  
  
Fox came between them.  
  
"As I was saying, I wanted to speak to you and Alistair. Do you want to contact him or shall I?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Julian went back behind his desk and pressed one of the dial buttons on his phone. A voice was heard.  
  
"This better be good Julian."  
  
"Actually, Father, Fox is the one who wanted to speak to you."  
  
"What is it Foxworth?"  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know that I am giving up my right to be a Crane. I don't want to be part of this family anymore."  
  
"Fox, are you serious about this?"  
  
He turned to Teresa.  
  
"Yes, I've never been more serious about anything. I want to be my own man and I'm tired of them holding this over my head like a sword."  
  
He looked at Julian.  
  
"This is what I had to say. Before you find out in the papers, I would also like to say that I'm going to propose to Teresa and that I will marry her and have more kids with her."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
All heads turned to where the voice had come from. Ethan and Ivy were both standing there.  
  
"Well, well, well..if it isn't the kidnapper and his bitch of a mother. Mother, weren't you supposed to leave the mansion yesterday and yet you're still here. You know we can have you arrested for trespassing."  
  
"Don't ever talk to her this way, Fox. Do you hear me?"  
  
"If I were you Ethan, I would shut that big mouth. You are going down for kidnapping."  
  
"Like hell I am and like hell Teresa is marrying you."  
  
"I will marry whoever I want, Ethan. And Fox happens to be the man I love and the father of my daughter."  
  
She stepped out of the library for a few seconds and came back without Emma.  
  
"Where's Emma?"  
  
"She is with Phyllis. I didn't want to risk anything."  
  
She turned to Ethan and looked at him with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"How could you take my daughter away from me? It wasn't enough that you took my son, you had to deprive me of my daughter also?"  
  
"I was angry..."  
  
"Angry? That doesn't justify the rotten things you did."  
  
"Don't speak to my son that way, Teresa. You tramp destroy everything you touch."  
  
Ivy looked at Fox.  
  
"Fox, you can't give up you title as Crane heir. You can't."  
  
"And why is that Mother. You never cared what I did, what do you care if I give up my title?"  
  
"I spent my life in this sham of a marriage because of you and your siblings."  
  
"No one is keeping you here Ivy."  
  
"Shut up Julian."  
  
"No, Ivy you shut up. I'm sure Ethan and Fox will be interested in a little tid bit of information."  
  
"What are you talking about Alistair?"  
  
"You know how you framed Teresa to take the fall for Julian's murder. How you had her sent to the death chamber. Or how you wanted to push her down the stairs while she was pregnant with her son. A Crane heir. Or how you tried to frame her at the Bennett house when you pushed yourself down the stairs."  
  
Both Fox and Ethan looked at their mother.  
  
"Is this true, Mother?"  
  
"Honestly. Ethan. Do you even need to ask her. Look at her face. If this isn't a guilty look, then I don't know what is."  
  
"Ethan, Fox..you can't listen to him. You know how he lies, how he manipulates."  
  
"Maybe, Mother. But Teresa said that she overheard you and Rebecca talking near her coffin about framing her. She also said that you released the breaks on your wheelchair before you came crashing down the stairs."  
  
"Fox, you are my son, please."  
  
"No, Mother. I've never been your son. Ethan always was your son and from the looks of it, I think you might have lost the only person who actually gave a damn about you."  
  
Ethan was looking at Teresa who was standing beside his brother. He walked up to her and she took a step back. Fox stood between Ethan and Teresa.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize."  
  
"I think we're passed the apologies Ethan."  
  
"Why don't you let her speak for herself, Fox."  
  
Teresa stepped forward and stood beside Fox, holding his hand.  
  
"Fox is right. I tried so many times to tell you what happened but you dismissed me every time. You even said that you hated me. It's my turn to say this. You preferred listening to your sainted mother. You went ahead and married Gwen who probably hates you as much as I do. You brought all of this on yourself and I will never forgive you or forget what you've put me through."  
  
She was shaking violently. Fox took her in his arms.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself. Take a deep breath, ok?"  
  
"I want to leave this place forever and never come back. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Yes, but just a second."  
  
He turned to his father.  
  
"So, before we were interrupted I was saying that I wanted to leave the family and I really don't need your permission to do it. I just wanted to give you the heads up."  
  
"If you give it up, Teresa's son because the one and only heir."  
  
"Yes, Mother. You catch on quickly. It's a win win situation. I don't want any of it. I have everything I want with me."  
  
He turned to his father again.  
  
"Good bye Father. I hope you do right by the little guy."  
  
He turned to Ethan.  
  
"If I were you Ethan, I wouldn't move too quickly the police is waiting for you in the foyer. And there's Crane security on the grounds. You can't escape. Enjoy your time in prison and don't let anyone mess up that pretty face of yours."  
  
Fox took Teresa's hand, he took his daughter from the maid and they walked out of the Crane mansion.  
  
"Are you ready for a new life, Teresa?"  
  
"I am when you are."  
  
"Let's go then." 


	28. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
7 years after they walked out of the Crane mansion.  
  
"It feels good to be on vacation, doesn't it?"  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Kids, stay where I can see you. Emma, keep an eye on your brother and sister."  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
Both Fox and Teresa watched as the kids ran in and out of the ocean.  
  
"Are you liking this so far?"  
  
"Fox, I don't think they call it Paradise Island just for the heck of it. This is truly a piece of paradise."  
  
They both lying on long chairs, keeping an eye on the children who seemed to be having the time of their lives. Fox held her hand in his.  
  
"The good thing about them running around like this is they're going to be so tired that they won't even put up a struggle when it's bed time."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing."  
  
They were really happy. They had been married for almost 7 years and had 3 beautiful children. Emma was the oldest and she was followed by the twins, Cecilia and Adam. Teresa went every month to Harmony to visit her son and he often visited them in London for vacation. Things had worked out perfectly for them. Ethan was in jail and the last they heard of Ivy, she was back living in the house her parents left her after they died. None of her children ever contacted her.  
  
Alistair and Julian were trying to get Fox back into the family, but without any result. He was happy with the life he had made for himself and nothing would ever change that. His career in PR was soaring as was Teresa's career in fashion. His children were healthy and happy and loved and that's all he could ever wish for.  
  
"It was a very bumpy road for us, wasn't it?"  
  
"I think everything happens for a reason, Fox. I think that fate was on our side all along. I don't think I would ever want to change anything."  
  
He poured her a glass of champagne and poured one for himself.  
  
"Here's to fate."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"To fate."  
  
They had a sip, put their glasses down. He got up and helped her up. He started tickling her, then he just pulled her in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I think the kids want us to join them in their little game."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
They ran to the children who were waiting for Teresa and Fox to start a new game. 


End file.
